


Absolution

by SharonFlynn



Category: Major Crimes (TV), The Closer
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharonFlynn/pseuds/SharonFlynn
Summary: Sometimes there are sins that can't be forgiven. Sharon is about to commit an unforgivable sin. Whether Andy can forgive her? [The Closer era]





	1. Chapter 1

The family was something extremely valuable to Sharon. Perhaps most precious to her was her family but she couldn't say that she has the perfect family she'd always dreamed of. She was married to Jack Raydor with great love, but scrolling then this love had become a coldness and emptiness. No, it was not just hatred to the point where he'd decided to leave her and their little children, Emily and Ricky to go to Las Vegas to gamble. Sharon hadn't forgiven this and such a thing had no forgiveness for her. She was estranged from Jack, who was just drunkard and nothing else. Now her children had grown up and lived in New York while she lived completely alone, without love and without care in LA. She was an excellent cop and she had a successful career. Jack appeared occasionally and Sharon really was determined to divorce him because she no longer had anything to be with him - but she still didn't know that turnaround will happen soon.

One night after a long hard day Sharon came home earlier than expected. She was tired and she really needed a break. She went inside the dark apartment, but she wasn't surprised by this darkness that was for 20 years. She threw the keys wearily and went into the living room, but suddenly she felt hands that are wrapped around her waist gently. She closed her eyes for a moment and turned to look at Jack. She couldn't believe that he is back. He smiled softly and touched her face gently. She stepped back, looking at him coldly.

"Jack, what are you doing here?" she asked sternly. Jack sighed wearily and put his hands in his pockets. Sharon could see that he wasn't drunk. What a miracle ...

"Sharon, I'm sorry I scared you. But there was nowhere to go. I know this is your apartment and I burst like a thief perhaps, but I just ...-"

"Enough! Stop to explain. I know you were with Emily and Ricky in New York last week. I know you're just a drunk who doesn't know where to spend the night. You know, Jack, you're pathetic." she interrupted abruptly and sat on the couch angrily. Jack shrugged and sat down beside her.

"Sharon, I'm sorry. I know I'm an idiot and that's all. But can you let me spend the night here?" he asked quietly, looking at her pleadingly. Sharon took a deep breath and nodded slightly. However, she couldn't refuse because it was too late.

"Well, then you'll sleep on the couch, but only tonight." she said firmly and stood up, but Jack stood before her and came so close that he was ready to kiss her. Sharon didn't know what is happening right now. For 20 years she was away from Jack. Now she even had a special feelings for Lieutenant Flynn. She even slept with Andy Flynn, who was more than coworker for her. She felt that now she begins to fall in love with Lieutenant Flynn, who long ago was her enemy. No, she couldn't allow Jack to be so close. But at this moment her thoughts were fusion and she didn't know what to think. In the end, somehow she succumbed to her feelings, or more precisely, she made another mistake in her life and spend the night with Jack. She felt like a fool. At the moment, she had a relationship with Andy, who was madly in love with her and she cheated. But if this really was cheating? Jack was still her husband ...

A few weeks later, after that terrible night, Sharon had begun to feel worse than ever. She felt extremely nauseous and dizzy, which made her think bad things. Andy was worried about her health more than ever and he hated the fact that Sharon was behaving so coldly with him. She barely spoke to him. In fact, the whole team knew about their relationship which had begun soon, but he still had doubts - maybe she wanted to break their relationship, who knows ... One morning, Sharon had come out from the bathroom after another vomiting. This was happening more often and she felt real fear. She sat on her desk thoughtfully. Andy looked at her and decided to ask her if she's okay.

"Captain, are you okay?" He decided to ask professionally but his tone was worried. She gave him a weak smile and took a deep breath.

"It's all right, Lieutenant. Don't worry." she assured him in the same professional manner. Suddenly chief Johnson approached Sharon, watching her carefully but rigorously at the same time.

"Captain, can we talk to you in my office?" she asked quickly. Sharon nodded and went along with Brenda in her office. Andy shrugged and sat down on his desk. Provenza looked at him more confused than ever.

"Hey, Flynn, what's happening?"

"Nothing, just I'm worried about Sharon. She behaves strangely and she hardly speaks to me." he admitted. Provenza laughed.

"Enough Flynn, women are like that. Stop thinking nonsense and concentrate on your work." he said sarcastically. Andy sighed wearily and shook his head thoughtfully. On the other hand, Brenda had a serious conversation with Sharon for the last two weeks. Sharon knew that this conversation is more difficult than any other so far.

"Captain, are you all right? I have a feeling that you feel ill for several weeks. You work pretty slowly and I can feel that you really need a break. It may be better to take your leave?" she asked anxiously. Sharon rolled her eyes and sighed.

"No, chief, I'm fine. Don't worry, I'll be more careful in my work." she assured her. Brenda shook her head. However, she didn't think so much. Several hours later, Sharon went to the pharmacy and returned with three pregnancy test. She had to be sure in her terrible doubts. She quickly made the tests and the answer shocked her. Yes, she was pregnant - with Jack's third child. It was even worse than the worst nightmare. She felt terrible. She was convinced that this child is his, although she had spent a night with Andy too. But she definitely was sure that the child is Jack's. What would she do now? How could she say such thing to Andy? The man who loves her more than anything ... That evening, Sharon came home to talk to Jack, who fortunately wasn't drunk again. She stood before him, looking at him indifferently.

"Jack, we need to talk." she began uncertainly. Jack looked at her confused and stood before her.

"For what?"

"Jack, I don't want to hide anything like that right now. I'm pregnant." she said as soon as she couldn't endure more. Different emotions and thoughts went through Jack. Suddenly he laughed mockingly.

"What ? Pregnant? You kidding me? How is that possible?" he asked sarcastically. Sharon's eyes blazed with anger and she couldn't understand her great mistake.

"You're really asking me? Do I need to remind you that night?" she asked angrily. Jack took a deep breath and shook his head.

"However, I can't be sure that this child is mine. I can't raise foreign children, especially at this age." he said ironically. Sharon gritted her teeth in anger.

"But I'm sure. Jack, this child is yours. Whether you like it or not." she said firmly. Jack immediately grabbed his jacket.

"I'm sorry, Sharon, but I think you're just crazy. Don't bother me with such nonsense." He walked to the door.

"You idiot! You've never been a good father neither for Emily nor Ricky! I can go it alone! Go to hell!" she shouted loudly and Jack slammed the door loudly. Sharon wept with rage. She felt guilty and she didn't know how to share something like this with Andy. She knew that her relationship is now in danger because of her stupid mistake. She'd slept with Jack as she had a relationship with Andy. She was just stupid and nothing more ... The next morning, while Sharon was in Brenda's office, Andy decided to take a folder from her desk. Suddenly, he noticed a pregnancy test which was positive. His eyes widened, thinking that Sharon is pregnant with his child. When Sharon went back and saw Andy, holding the pregnancy test, she didn't know how to explain this awkward situation. He looked at her questioningly.

"Sharon, what is it?" he asked, confused.

"Andy, I can tell you." she said guiltily, somewhat. Andy, however, smiled softly.

"Sharon, why you hide something like that from me? Why do you hide that you're pregnant with my child?" This question surprised Sharon and she fell into shock. Now, she had a big problem ... Exactly, Andy thought that she was pregnant with his child ...


	2. Chapter 2

Andy hugged tightly Sharon without saying another word. His face glowed with happiness as he'd never expected anything like this. Sharon was shocked and she didn't know what to do. She also hugged him, but her face was very pale and she couldn't think clearly. Andy kissed her gently on the forehead and looked at her bright green eyes that were filled with emptiness. As if her gaze was sad.

"Sharon, you're pregnant. Why do you hide such news from me?" he asked happily. Sharon took a deep breath and gave him a weak smile.

"I also had to be sure and believe me, this is a big shock for me." she said, her voice was trembling. Andy squeezed her shoulder.

"Sharon, you cat even imagine how happy I am right now. I'd never expect you to be pregnant. Well, I think I just have to get used to the idea." he said happily and hugged her again. Sharon's eyes filled with tears and she swallowed the lump in her throat. She'd committed a mortal sin, sin that Andy would never have forgiven. And now she lied Andy staring into his eyes. Now she stood before him and lied to him. But she had no choice. She couldn't tell him that she'd spent a night with Jack and that in fact this child was his. She had a relationship with Andy for a few months, but she was almost certain that the child is Jack's. Especially since that terrible night.

"Sharon, sit here and wait for me. I should take some important documents and then we'll go to a good restaurant for lunch. I think we have something to talk about." he said quietly and walked toward Provenza so grinning and happy that his friend thought he was crazy. Sharon took a deep breath and sat on her desk thoughtfully. She didn't know what to do. Maybe that was the hardest part of her life. It was a sin ... She lied the man whom she loves brazenly and mercilessly.

"Flynn will you stop smiling like that? What happened suddenly?" Provenza asked annoyed. Andy grinned slightly.

"Today I am very happy and believe me, no case can change my mood. Today I received news that didn't think that I'll ever get." he confessed and sighed dreamily, looking at Sharon. Provenza looked at him more confused than ever.

"Like what? Flynn, what do you mean?" he asked again. Andy was willing to share his joy with his best friend, but he first had to talk to Sharon, so he gave up. He talked a little with Provenza and returned back to Sharon, grabbing her hand with a smile. Sharon looked at him with a sad smile. He looked around and squatted in front of Sharon.

"Sharon, honey, are you okay?" he asked anxiously, touching her face. She smiled softly, answering, "I am. Andy, let's go to lunch." Andy nodded happily and took her jacket and her purse to help her. On the other hand, Chief Johnson was considering to retire after a few weeks. It was a sudden decision, but she was calm because she had full confidence in Sharon. Fritz, however, wasn't so agree. He tried to dissuade her, but it wasn't at all possible.

"Are you sure you want to retire?" he asked several times. Brenda took a deep breath and nodded slightly, moving closer to him.

"Fritz, I know that this decision was taken very quickly, but believe me, it will be a good solution for both of us. We'll again be together, just I wouldn't work anymore. That's all. Moreover, the team is doing great and I have full confidence in Sharon. " she explained. Fritz shook his head and put his hands in his pockets.

"Brenda, we all have confidence in the captain. But I think that you take the wrong decision. It may be better to think a little more." he offered her firmly. Brenda sighed and rolled her eyes. She was clear in her decision.

"Fritz, I've decided. Tonight I'll announce this news to the whole team. Look, everything will be fine." she assured him. Fritz kissed her tenderly and stroked her face.

"Well, I understand everything. But what will you do with the witness? Rusty Beck?" he asked calmly. Brenda shrugged, answering "I don't know yet, but I have offer to Sharon. I know that she'll accept. Especially when she has Andy Flynn's support." Fritz nodded with a reliable smile. Sharon and Andy sat in the restaurant, but Andy could see that Sharon doesn't touch her food. She stood thoughtfully. He squeezed her hand, looking at her carefully.

"Sharon, is everything okay? Why don't you eat?" he asked anxiously. Sharon took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment, then she leaned back and looked at him coldly.

"I don't know, I just feel tired. Andy, look, I ..." Perhaps now she was ready to tell him the whole truth, but he shushed softly and stopped her.

"Sharon, today I'm very happy. I can't believe that you and I will be parents after so many years. Yes, I was excited about Nicole too, but now, now I'm much more excited. This time I won't do mistakes . I promise you." he kissed her hand gently. Sharon bit her lip and tried to hold back her tears. Yes, maybe he wouldn't make mistakes, but Sharon was about to make a huge sin. She'd never lied to anyone and lying to Andy, she felt terrible. She was guilty and stupid. She couldn't believe that she'd made the mistake of spending the night with Jack. She already had given divorce papers. She tried to calm down, but she didn't know how to tell the truth. Andy loved her very much and it would hurt him a lot. She knew that.

"Sharon, you will inform your children, right?" he asked impatiently. Sharon nodded hesitantly. Of course, she had to share it with Emily and Ricky. But she still didn't know how they'll react to this news.

"Yes, Andy, I'll tell them as quickly as possible." she said finally. Andy smiled and sipped his water.

"Honey, don't get mad, but I think we need to share this news with the team also. Today Provenza asked me all day and we can't hide something like this forever." he chuckled. Sharon sighed wearily and nodded slightly. However, this news would spread. That evening, Brenda was about to say the news of her retirement, while Sharon and Andy would announce that they are expecting a child. Brenda stood smiling in front of her team and Fritz was close to her. When Brenda finally announced the news about her retirement, everyone was shocked. But the news that Sharon and Andy will have a child was even more shocking. Brenda couldn't believe that they both are so happy and they'll soon be parents. While the whole team congratulated Andy, Brenda decided to talk to Sharon alone.

"Sharon, believe me, I feel very happy. Also, I'm glad that the team accepted more calmly the news of my sudden retirement. But you know, I'm calm, because you're here and all have confidence in you. But before I leave, I want to talk about the witness Rusty Beck. " she said hesitantly. Sharon looked at her confused.

"For the witness? Something new in his case?" she asked immediately. Brenda shook her head and took her hand.

"Sharon, you know very well that he was under my care and that he needs a safe place. You know that he is a witness, and that he is very important to us. Therefore, I'd like you to take care on it and this case. I don't undertake, but I am convinced that you'll accept this. You'll have Andy's support too. But of course, if your pregnancy is a factor, then I'll ask someone else. " she suggested quietly. Sharon smiled.

"Brenda, I'm a cop. That's my job and duty. Believe me, I will try to give the best of myself." she assured her. Brenda smiled and hugged Sharon tightly. She was really grateful. Rusty Beck was a teenager and Sharon knew now that her problems will double with the pregnancy and that. A few weeks later, Rusty had begun to live together with Sharon and Andy. He couldn't believe that he now has to live with these "strange" people. Andy tried to maintain good contact with the kid in order to Sharon may be relaxed during her pregnancy. Sharon, however, wasn't at all relaxed. Fortunately, Jack hadn't appeared for a month. But she still felt guilty about that night, that sin and her lies to Andy. But she was pleased by the fact that Rusty was behaving well with her, somewhat. Rusty was aggressive kid because his childhood was passed as a complete misery. His mother had abandoned him in the street and he couldn't bear that. Sharon could understand the boy very well. On the other hand, Emily and Ricky had accepted their mother's relationship with Andy and the fact that they have a child together. Nicole, Andy's daughter who lived abroad with her husband Dean, also had accepted the news well. Sharon could see that the whole family accepted the news well, but she was under terrible stress. She had sleepless and nauseous nights. She knew that she should be calm because her pregnancy was high risk. One morning, Andy was having breakfast in the kitchen with the teenager while Sharon was asleep.

"Hey, Lieutenant, I do what you tell me. I behave well with the captain. I know that she is pregnant and that I should behave more normally than before. Well, I've always been a problem and you know the fact." Rusty said firmly. Andy sighed and shook his head.

"Of course I know, but I promise that you'll have a better future. You have to be here, remember that you're the witness." he said sternly. Rusty rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. Not that he was complaining of his new life, but he just didn't want to live with strangers. Sharon woke up and went to the bathroom, feeling nausea. After a few minutes she get ready for work and joined the two men in the kitchen. She looked pale and Andy could feel it. He squeezed her hand, looking at her carefully. Sharon gave him a slight smile.

"Sharon, are you okay?" he asked anxiously. Sharon nodded slightly.

"Calm down, I'm fine." she assured him. Rusty didn't want to look at the "romantic" scene in front of him and he grabbed his bag. Sharon looked at him carefully and took his hand.

"Don't be late for college." she warned him as a mother. Rusty looked at Andy and agreed dissatisfied, then left.

"Sharon, you know, I have a feeling that this kid can be changed while living with us." he said thoughtfully. Sharon shrugged.

"I hope so. He had a terrible life so far. But I'm ready to change his future." she said firmly and sipped her orange juice. Andy smiled and sat down beside her and kissed her gently.

"You still feel nausea and dizziness?" he asked anxiously. Sharon nodded, answering "Yes, but this is normal for every pregnant woman. I know that this pregnancy is high risk and I know that the road will be difficult, but I know that while you're with me, everything will be fine." Andy chuckled softly and kissed her gently on the lips.

"I will always be here with you and our child." he said softly, stroking her belly. Seeing how much confidence he has in her, Sharon felt worse with every minute and with every second. Knowing that this child isn't his and lying to him, she just felt contemptible. Several hours later, the working day had begun stressful. The team had revealed two serious cases of murder and the victims were two young children. Sharon was stagy of it too much. Now she sat in her office thoughtfully. She put her hand on her belly.

"What will I do now little one? I don't know what to do. I hate to lie Andy, who thinks he's your father. I'd like Jack's not your father, but I'm pretty sure. Andy will never forgive me if he finds out it. " she murmured softly to the baby inside her. But she needed to share her secret with someone. With a true friend who can give her advice and help. She decided that it was Andrea Hobbs and decided to arrange a meeting in a cafeteria where she can share her everything. That afternoon, while Sharon shared her secret with Andrea, Andy and Provenza rested drinking coffee.

"I hope that everything between you and the captain is well after living with Rusty." he said sarcastically. Andy sighed and shook his head.

"Believe me, this kid can be changed while living with us. He can really have a good future. He behaves well with Sharon and I like that because she shouldn't be under stress in her condition." Provenza nodded and continued to drink his coffee.

"Sharon, this is a terrible truth, but you must say that to Andy." Andrea said quietly and squeezed her hand reassuringly. Sharon took a deep breath, saying, "I can't, Andrea. I love him and I know that he'll never forgive me if he learned it. Please let this secret remain between us, at least for now. At least until I got a little courage . " Andrea shook her head, but agreed. She was ready to help her friend. But Sharon wasn't really sure of herself. She wasn't sure if she'll be able to hide this terrible truth - namely that the child she expected is Jack's not Andy's... But definitely, it was a great sin ...


	3. Chapter 3

After the soothing conversation with Andrea, Sharon decided to go home early because she couldn't work with the nausea she feels. She had an appointment with her doctor tomorrow because she really had to be sure. She hoped that everything would be all right for the sake of her child, but she knew that Andy would never forgive her. To live with such sin was perhaps the worst punishment for because of her mistake. She threw the keys and sat beside Rusty thoughtfully. He looked at her carefully.

"Sharon, are you okay?" he asked, slightly worried, but still trying to behave indifferently. Sharon nodded slightly.

"Yes, everything is fine. Rusty, you want to prepare something for dinner?" she asked and squeezed his shoulder. Rusty sighed and shook his head.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you, though."

"Good is not good enough. I'll make a good dinner while you study for your exam." she said firmly and walked toward the kitchen. She just wanted to stop thinking about her mistakes and for her lies. Cooking at the time was the best thing. Something that can stop her thoughts. Andy sat at his desk looking at his paperwork. He had to finish some other things before going home. In the department there were only he and Provenza as they had to find a few more clues about the case that they follow. Provenza sighed wearily and sat down on his desk, leaning back.

"You're not going home?" he asked, looking at Andy. Andy shrugged and threw his pen.

"No, first I want to finish my work. A moment ago I spoke to Sharon and she told me to be here as long as I finish my work. You know, she's the boss." he said, grinning. Provenza shook his head.

"You told me that you have an appointment with the doctor tomorrow." he pressed.

"Yes, we want to be sure that the baby is doing well. You know, Provenza, I feel wonderful. To have a child after so many years is something completely different." he admitted. Provenza nodded with a smile.

"I can see Flynn. I hope that everything will be fine, though." He said happy for his friend. Andy smiled and leaned back dreamily. While Andy was still working hard, Sharon and Rusty had dinner together. Sharon, however, couldn't touch her plate because of her nausea. She also wasn't in the mood to eat. She was still thinking about the big problem that is about to ruin her relationship with Andy. Rusty looked at Sharon carefully and he didn't like the fact that she doesn't eat anything. He retreated, but he could no longer bear to look at her that way. He squeezed her hand, watching her anxiously. Sharon smiled softly.

"Hey, Sharon, why didn't you eat? Look, I know that the pregnant women can't eat that much at first, but Andy will be angry with me because I take care of you, somewhat. I promised him." he said unhappily. Sharon chuckled slightly.

"Don't worry, he's not going to get angry. Perhaps I'll have a little conflict with him on that. But don't worry, I'm fine. I'll eat when I feel better. I prefer to wait for Andy." she assured. Rusty shrugged and decided to go to his room to study for his exam. Sharon put her hand on her stomach and closed her eyes for a moment. She felt more confused than ever and she really didn't know what to do. She felt terrible. She lied the man who loves her to death and the man who meant everything to her. Her eyes filled with tears and she swallowed the lump in her throat. It was a terrible punishment for her mistake. Suddenly, her phone rang. She sighed with relief seeing that this is Andrea.

"Hello, Sharon, are you okay?" she asked anxiously.

"I think so."

"Sharon, tell me the truth. Your voice sounds weird. What's happening? Is Andy home? '"

"No, he's not home, but ... Andrea, I feel worse than ever. The pain of my lie grows with each passing hour, with each passing minute. I don't know how long I can hide the truth. Tomorrow we'll go to a doctor to see if the baby is doing well. I'm afraid. " she confessed and almost wept. Andrea hushed quietly.

"Sharon, I beg you, try to calm down. But maybe you're wrong. Maybe this child isn't Jack's. Perhaps this child is Andy's." she said reliable. Sharon took a deep breath.

"No, Andrea. I'm pretty sure that this child is Jack's. It all happened after that horrible night. Luckily, Jack is not around otherwise Andy would know by now. Andrea, give me advice what to do." she said softly.

"Sharon, maybe you're wrong. Maybe Andy is the father." Andrea pressed insistently again.

"Andrea, I'm not sure, and that is a huge mistake. Andy will never forgive me the fact that I spent a night with Jack. Believe me, he'll be hurt and he'll never forgive me. There's only one way to find out but that can be after the birth. I am convinced that if I do a DNA test I'll be more relaxed. The doubt doesn't give me rest. " she said and hung up the phone immediately, seeing that Andy is coming. Andy came up to her with a smile, but seeing that she was crying, he was worried and squatted in front of her watching her closely. Sharon looked at him with fear as she thought that he heard her conversation somewhat.

"Sharon, honey, why are you crying?" he asked anxiously, touching her face, then wiped her tears. Sharon took a deep breath and calmed down. Fortunately, Andy hadn't heard her conversation with Andrea. She couldn't imagine what would have happened if he'd known the truth now.

"Andy, I'm fine, don't worry. Just the pregnancy touched me deeply. You know, these hormones don't leave me calm." she said with a smile. Andy nodded with a smile and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"I know, honey. I guess Rusty's studying for his exam. Well, you had dinner?" he asked anxiously, slightly sternly. Sharon shook her head, answering, "No. Rusty tried to convince me, but I felt terrible nausea and decided it would be much better to have dinner with you. I need you." Andy smiled softly and leaned slightly to kiss her on the lips. After dinner, they went to their bedroom. Andy already was asleep, but Sharon couldn't blink even for a moment. She constantly thought about her grim future. She stroked her belly thoughtfully. Tomorrow was very important to her. She would know if the baby is doing well and if her pregnancy is going well. Andy turned to her and opened his eyes sleepily. Seeing that Sharon was awake, he rubbed his eyes and walked over to her, taking her into his arms gently. He kissed her gently and put his hand on her belly.

"Sharon, why don't you sleep?" he asked anxiously. Sharon shrugged and pursed her lips.

"I think about tomorrow. I hope that everything with the baby is fine." she admitted sadly. Andy smiled gently and stroked her belly gently.

"I am convinced that everything is fine. Sharon, you know, I feel happy. I am happy because you give me a chance to be a father and to correct my mistakes. I never had a chance to be close to Nicole when she was a child, but now, now everything will be different. I promise to be a good father to our child. " he promised and assured her, then hugged her tightly. Sharon took a deep breath, and snuggled in his arms. Only his embrace gave her hope and courage, but she knew that their relations and their well-established relationship will end at the moment that Andy understood the awful truth. She felt worse than ever, and she was dying every day in this huge lie and this unforgivable sin. The next morning, the whole family was having breakfast together. Rusty was worried about the exam and Sharon and Andy tried to give him courage.

"Just be calm and you'll be fine." Andy said firmly.

"Andy is right, Rusty, try to be as more relaxed. Everything will be fine. Don't worry about the exam, you're smart enough, and you can do it. Trust me." Sharon said and took his hand. Rusty nodded and sighed.

"I hope so. Thanks for your support. I'll see you later." he said hastily and grabbing his bag, he left. Sharon took a sip of her raspberry tea and leaned back wearily, placing her hand on her belly. Andy looked at her carefully.

"Sharon, are you ready for the appointment?" he asked, clutching her hand. Sharon nodded with a smile.

"Yes, if you're with me." she said softly. Andy kissed her hand gently. A few hours later they went to the hospital. Sharon was trembling with fear that there may be a problem with her pregnancy, as this was a high-risk pregnancy. But after the examination, Dr. Julie assured Sharon and Andy that the baby develops fully well and that the pregnancy is going well. However, she could understand that Sharon was under stress. She unnecessarily warned Sharon that she should be calm if she wants her baby to be good.

"Sharon, you have to be calm. I know that your work has many requirements but you have to forget about stress and think about the baby." the doctor said firmly. Sharon and Andy looked at each other.

"Don't worry, Dr. Julie, I'll be with Sharon and will do everything possible for she to be calm during the pregnancy." Andy assured immediately. Dr. Julie smiled and prescribed some vitamins for Sharon. She was her doctor in years. She was her doctor when she was pregnant with Emily and Ricky too. Sharon had full confidence in Dr. Julie. After the successful examination, Sharon and Andy returned to work. Sharon had promised Andy to be calm in the sake of the baby, but she couldn't. She couldn't forget about the mistake. That was a huge penalty. Now she didn't know if Jack or Andy's the father. Maybe Andrea was right? Perhaps Andy was the father, not Jack? She took a deep breath and removed her glasses, leaning back and put her hand on her belly sadly, she could understand who is the father just after the birth with DNA. But now? What would she do now? This situation was terrible for her. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Seeing Andrea, she smiled slightly. Andrea closed the door tightly and walked to her friend and then hugged her tightly. She sat beside her and looked at her carefully.

"Sharon, I hope that everything with the baby is fine." she said immediately.

"Don't worry, everything is fine." she assured thoughtfully. Andrea sighed and took her hand.

"Sharon, you still think about that? Look, you've been with Andy for months. I don't think that this child is Jack's." she said reliable. Sharon took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Oh, Andrea, I can understand the truth only after the birth. What do I do then? How can I be calm?" she asked, her voice trembling. Andrea squeezed her shoulder.

"Sharon, whatever happens, try to calm down. You have to be calm for the baby. Everything will be fine. Just stop to think about it, calm down." she warned as a true friend. Sharon nodded, hoping that Andrea was right. In the evening, Andy sat at his desk and was talking to Provenza.

"Well, I can see that you are quite pleased with the fact that the baby is doing well." Provenza said with a smile. Andy chuckled slightly.

"Of course, Provenza. I am happy that Sharon and the baby are fine. You know, now I have another chance. I never had a chance to be with Nicole when she was a child. But now I feel good enough. Now I have this chance with Sharon and believe me, I'll never allow the same mistakes and I'll be a good father. " Provenza nodded slightly and continue to work. Later, Andy went into Sharon's office. He hugged her tightly and snuggled in her silky hair. He looked into her green eyes with love and stroked her face.

"Sharon, I have a feeling that you're pretty tired. What do you say we go home?" he suggested. Sharon nodded slightly.

"I think you're right. Let's go home." she agreed and took her coat and her purse and then she and Andy went on their way home. Rusty was happy because the exam had gone quite well. He couldn't wait to share it with Sharon and Andy. Although at first he thought they were weird and he didn't want to live with them, now he was trying to adjust to his new lifestyle. A few minutes later, Sharon and Andy went home. They were also very pleased that Rusty has done well. After dinner, Rusty went to his room and Sharon and Andy talked in the living room about the baby. Sharon's head was on Andy's lap and their hands were intertwined on her belly.

"Are you all right there? He asked quietly with a smile, stroking her belly. Sharon sighed wearily.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a little tired." she admitted.

"You know, this morning I spoke with Nicole. She told me that she is very excited about the baby. Well, anyway, she'll become sister after so many years. You know that her desire was break. My son died at birth. For years I felt terrible. But now I'm thankful that I got this chance with you. It doesn't matter whether the baby will be a boy or a girl. I just want it to be healthy. " he said sadly. Sharon looked into his brown eyes sadly and touched his face.

"That's all I want. It is the most important." she said softly, her eyes filled with tears. Andy took her in her arms gently. As much as she tried to forget, Sharon couldn't. She couldn't forget about her mistake. When she went into the bedroom to bring a magazine, someone knocked on the door. Andy looked at the clock and decided to open the door cautiously. His eyes widened, seeing Jack Raydor.

"Jack? You here?" Andy asked more confused than ever. Sharon approached Andy and seeing Jack, she fell into shock. Her heart seemed to stop for a moment. She could feel the coming storm. The moment that Andy can understand the truth ...


	4. Chapter 4

Sharon was about to faint, seeing Jack and Andy against each other. She knew very well what kind of idiot is Jack. She just knew that he was able to ruin everything. He could tell the truth to Andy and she just was trembling. Andy glared at Jack, then looked to Sharon who looked pale. Jack, however, was drunk and Sharon could feel it. When he was drunk, he was talking nonsense. Perhaps he didn't remember anything.

"Sharon, are you okay?" Andy asked immediately and took her gently. Sharon took a deep breath and nodded, then looked at Jack. Andy stood in front of Jack, looking at him with indescribable anger.

"Jack Raydor, what are you doing here?" he asked sternly. Jack leaned against the wall and laughed mockingly and looked at Sharon.

"So, this is my child? You're crazy Sharon! You have a relationship with Andy Flynn and you blame me saying that this child is mine?" he said sarcastically. Sharon fell into shock seeing that Jack remembers everything, even though he was drunk. Andy's eyes widened. What the hell was talking Jack? He looked at Sharon confused.

"Sharon, what says this idiot?" he asked angrily. Sharon took a deep breath and her eyes filled with tears.

"Andy, he talks nonsense. Look, he's drunk as usual and he really doesn't know what he's doing. Believe me, I don't know from where he knows that I'm pregnant." she told another lie. Lie after lie. But right now, she wasn't ready to say the truth. She felt horrible, but she had no choice. Andy sighed with relief and was able to drive Jack out. He closed the door tightly and suddenly, Sharon fainted into his arms. Andy immediately took Sharon in his arms and brought her into the bedroom. Fortunately, Rusty slept in his room and he hadn't heard this terrible scandal. Knowing that Sharon's pregnancy is high risk, Andy was filled with fear, seeing that she fainted. He watched her carefully for a few minutes then Sharon finally opened her eyes and looked at Andy, sadly. He squeezed her hand and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"Sharon, honey, how are you feeling?" he asked softly, stroking her hair. Sharon took his hand and swallowed the lump in her throat, remembering what had happened.

"Andy, Jack ..." she tried to speak, but she really had no power. Andy hushed quietly.

"Sharon, I chased this idiot out, don't worry. Of course I believe you and I have full confidence in you, trust me. I know you love me and that you never lied to me." he said firmly. Sharon took a deep breath and bit her lip. She cursed the moment when she was with Jack again. And now she lied endlessly despite the forthcoming consequences.

"Andy, I want to ask you something. Something very important to me." she pressed. Andy looked at her confused but nodded with a smile.

"Ask me darling, I can answer you." he assured her. Sharon took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. She looked into his brown eyes and touched his face gently with a sad smile.

"Andy, whatever happens, even I can allow a mistake, no matter what happens between us ... Could you love me as much as now? Tell me, I need your answer to be calm." she said quietly, tears were streaming down her cheeks. Andy couldn't understand her confusion issue. He smiled slightly and wiped her tears.

"I will always love you Sharon, believe me. For me, there is no other woman but you. I love you, you and our child. And I will always be here for you both." he said with a smile and put his hand on her belly. Sharon smiled softly and put her hand over his. At least for a while she'd felt better. Andy sat down beside her and took her in his arms gently rubbing her back soothingly. Sharon snuggled into his warm embrace and fell asleep, forgetting about all her problems. For her sin, for her lies ... The next morning, Andy made a special breakfast for Sharon to surprise her. Rusty joined him in the kitchen and grinned seeing him all in flour. Andy looked annoyed.

"Hey, kid, what's happening? Why are you laughing?" he asked, confused. Rusty shook his head.

"Why am I laughing? Lieutenant, look at you. You're covered in flour." he chuckled. Andy laughed and squeezed his shoulder.

"You're right, but I had to prepare breakfast for Sharon. While I bring her breakfast, you sit down at the table. Your breakfast is now served." he said contentedly. Rusty looked at the table and nodded slightly. He was grateful for Sharon and Andy's care. They took care for him as their child. They were different from his family. Now, as if they were his real family. Andy immediately went to the bedroom and stood before Sharon with the breakfast. Sharon opened her eyes slowly. She smiled softly, seeing Andy in front of her with breakfast. He sat down beside her and kissed her gently on the lips.

"You love to surprise me." she said quietly, looking at the romantic breakfast. Andy sighed wearily and looked into her green eyes.

"I just want you to show how much I love you. You're the most precious thing in my life." he confessed and kissed her again. Sharon smiled slightly and took his hand.

"I know that. I love my capricious lieutenant, but I know that he loves his captain very, very much." she joked. Andy hugged her tightly and snuggled in her silky hair.

"Well, Captain, it's time for your breakfast." he said sternly. Sharon loved his pancakes. He was just amazing in the kitchen. After breakfast in bed, Sharon also get ready for work and went into the living room to see Rusty, who was home today. She approached him with a smile and squeezed his shoulder.

"Uh .. Rusty, if you need anything, call me." she said softly. Rusty nodded slightly.

"Thank you Sharon, believe me, I'll do it if I need." he assured her. Andy also warned him to be careful as he was alone and he and Sharon went to work. In order not be bored alone, Rusty immediately grabbed his laptop to be able to watch a movie. Sharon again felt tired and she thought to go home early as yesterday. Now she sat at her desk, thinking about last night. She was grateful that Andy hadn't understood the truth - somewhat. Although she didn't want to lie to him, she wanted to continue with this lie at least until the baby is born and she is ascertain whether Andy is the father and whether Andrea is right in her thoughts. Andy walked toward the elevators with Provenza.

"So, last night Jack said these things?" Provenza asked confused. Andy took a deep breath and shrugged.

"Absolutely. I don't know why he said such nonsense, but I believe Sharon. I'm sure she tells me the truth. However, we have a relationship for several months and she doesn't love Jack." he explained hastily. Provenza however doubt. Although Jack Raydor was drunk, maybe he was telling the truth? Maybe he wasn't lying? No, he didn't want to be against his captain, but it was just weird.

"Andy, don't get me wrong. I'm your friend and I respect the captain. But don't you think that's strange? Although Jack was so drunk, he spoke so confidently?" he pressed. Andy rolled his eyes angrily and looked at his friend.

"What do you mean? That Sharon is lying and that I shouldn't have confidence in her? You're crazy." he said unhappily. Provenza sighed and shook his head.

"No, Flynn, I didn't say that. I just want to tell you that life is full of surprises." he said calmly. They got into the elevator, but Andy had begun to think over his words. In the meantime, Sharon explained everything to Andrea.

"Andrea, you can't believe what a shock I experienced, even I fainted. I feel terrible, but believe me, I don't want Andy to learn the terrible truth just like that. I don't know what to do." she admitted. Andrea hushed quietly and squeezed her hand.

"Sharon, calm down and stop thinking about it. Everything will be all right. But whatever happens, I'm sure that this child is Andy's. Andy is the father, realize this fact." she said firmly. Sharon took a deep breath and removed her glasses, then she leaned back thoughtfully.

"I'd like to be calm and to think like you, but I can't. I can't wait for the baby to be born and to figure out who is the father. I hope I'm wrong. I sincerely want Andy to be the father." she said reliable. Andrea smiled.

"He is." she said almost convinced. Later in the evening, Sharon was arranging her papers in the drawer and she was getting ready to go home. Suddenly, she saw Andy and smiled softly. He went inside and closed the door tightly. He approached her and kissed her gently.

"Ready to go?" he asked softly, looking into her green eyes. She nodded slightly.

"Yes, I think I'm too tired. I hate these hormones of pregnancy." she frowned. Andy grinned slightly.

"You know, Nicole tomorrow will be in LA and she wants to visit us. Dean and the boys decided to visit Dean's aunt and she decided to visit us. She's happy for our child." he said quietly. Sharon smiled.

"I guess. Being a sister after so many years would have been very difficult. Well, let's go?" she pressed. Andy nodded slightly and took her purse because he didn't want her to carry heavy stuff in her condition. After half an hour, Sharon and Andy were home. Now they dined with Rusty, who was pleased by the fact that Nicole will arrive in La. He had a chance to meet her a few months ago. Andy was happy because he wanted to share his joy with his daughter. But despite all this, Provenza's words wasn't coming out of his head. He was determined to talk to Sharon about it, but not right now. A few hours later, all went to their rooms for a good sleep. Sharon was finally able to sleep, but this time Andy hadn't slept all night. The next day, Nicole finally had arrived. She would stay with her father and Sharon about 1 week. She still couldn't believe that very soon she'll be sister. After so many years... She get along quite well with Rusty and Sharon and Andy were satisfied seeing it.

"Hey, Sharon, is probably quite difficult to be pregnant after so many years?" Nicole asked solicitously with a slight smile. Sharon put her hand on her stomach and shrugged.

"Yes, it is difficult somewhat. But I'm happy. The only thing I want is to hug my baby." she admitted with a smile. Nicole nodded slightly.

"When we'll know the sex? I'm pretty curious." she grinned. Sharon shrugged.

"Most likely after the third month." she replied immediately. While Rusty decided to bring the drinks, Andy decided to join his girlfriend and his daughter. Nicole looked at her father questioningly.

"Well, Dad, what do you want?" she asked immediately. Andy looked at his daughter more confused than ever.

"What? Nicole, I don't understand." he said honestly. Nicole laughed and took his hand.

"I want to tell you what you want. Boy or a girl?" she asked quite intriguing question, but the answer to Andy was pretty easy. He looked at Sharon with a warm smile and squeezed her hand.

"For me it doesn't matter and Sharon knows that. The only thing I want is my child to be healthy." he admitted. Sharon stroked his face as Nicole watched them with a smile and admiration. She'd never seen such a happy couple.

"I can see it. You are a perfect couple. Let's always be so." she said happily. Rusty bring the drinks with a smile.

"Come on, the drinks are here." he said contentedly and sat next to Nicole.

"Hey, Rusty, I'd like to talk something about the baby's nursery." Nicole said impatiently. Rusty nodded with a smile. Sharon could see how everyone is excited about the baby. She hoped she was wrong, that actually Andy's the father. At night, while all were in their rooms, and Andy was reading a book in bed while Sharon stood before the bathroom mirror, looking at her reflection. She touched her face and put her hand on her belly.

"Little one, tell me I'm wrong. Tell me that Andy is your father, not Jack. Tell me that your aunt Andrea is right. I really want it and I wish Andy to be your father." she murmured softly to the baby that was inside her and then lay in the bed next to Andy. He left the book and looked at her carefully. Sharon, however, could feel that he was distracted.

"Andy, what's up? You seem distracted." she noted with concern. Andy took a deep breath and shrugged.

"I think over Provenza's words. He said that even Jack was drunk, he couldn't say such things just so. Sharon, I believe you and I will continue to believe. But ... Tell me, I beg you. You love only me, right? This is our child and Jack lie, right? " he asked to be sure, looking at her sadly. Sharon swallowed the lump in her throat and looked at him sadly too. She didn't know how to lie to the love of her life. How long ...


	5. Chapter 5

Sharon stood numb looking at Andy. She didn't know what to say at this time. She couldn't stand to lie to him more, but she had no the courage to tell the truth in his eyes. She put her hand over her mouth and ran to the bathroom. Andy followed her immediately and decided to wait outside. Sharon had done this on purpose. She couldn't hide her tears, but she didn't want to cry in front of him. She wept quietly while Andy was knocking on the door constantly.

"Sharon, are you okay there? Tell me, are you okay?" he asked anxiously. Sharon took a deep breath and immediately washed her face, then she emerged from the bathroom pale. Andy touched her face gently and looked into her green eyes that were filled with sadness.

"Andy, I'm fine." she said, almost whispering. Andy took her carefully as she was about to faint. He slowly led her into the bedroom and grabbed her hand.

"Sharon, you're pale. Do you want me to call Dr. Julie?" he asked seriously. Sharon shook her head.

"No need. I just feel tired and I need sleep." she assured him. Andy shrugged and hugged her tightly. He was completely forgotten about his question. No, he just couldn't think of anything other than Sharon and his child. Sharon closed her eyes and snuggled in his arms tightly. She wrapped her arms around him, unwilling to let him go. She felt terrible after every lie. But how could she say such a truth? She knew very well that Andy would never forgive her and if the child is Jack's, he will never look at her more. She didn't want to risk. She couldn't risk just so. She had to make sure somehow that this child is Andy's. But she had to wait until the baby is born - she had no choice. The next morning, Andy breakfasted with Nicole and Rusty, while Sharon was getting ready for work. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and took a deep breath. She was two months pregnant and that meant that soon she'll be able to learn whether her baby is a boy or girl. She touched her belly, but she felt very bad. She threw her purse and sat on the bed. On the other hand, Andy was worried why Sharon is still not coming.

"I wonder why Sharon is delayed so much." Andy frowned and looked at his watch. Nicole and Rusty laughed.

"Dad, Sharon is pregnant. Calm down, she probably choose appropriate clothes. You know that at this stage of pregnancy, women are vulnerable." she said with a grin. Andy sighed and sipped his coffee. Rusty grabbed his bag.

"I regret that I have to go, but Sharon will be angry too if I'm late for college." he said jokingly.

"Well, that's pretty normal. I'll see you later and good luck." Nicole said sternly. Rusty shook his head and walked away. After a few minutes, Sharon joined them in the kitchen. Andy helped her to sit while she looked around because she couldn't see Rusty.

"Rusty?" she asked, turning her attention to Andy.

"Don't worry honey, he went to college. You don't want him to be late, right?" Andy asked her and kissed her gently on the cheek. Nicole put breakfast in front of her.

"Sharon, Rusty is pretty smart and believe me he knows that you'll get angry if he delays." she added. Sharon sighed wearily, saying, "I just didn't know what time it is. Andy and Nicole looked at each other confused. Nicole went to her room, while Andy decided to talk to Sharon.

"Sharon, what's up? You're pretty distracted and you barely talk. Tell me what's going on with you?" he asked quietly and anxiously, clutching her hand. Sharon looked into his brown eyes sadly. She took a deep breath and dropped his hand. She got up carefully and stood near the window, looking out. Andy stood next to her immediately and squeezed her shoulder, forcing her to look at him. But she didn't look at him. She couldn't look at him. But Andy was stubborn. He lifted her chin and looked into those eyes that were always full of love and warmth, but this time there was only sadness and emptiness. He couldn't understand what was happening. He was worried about her more than ever, especially in her condition.

"Sharon, when will you answer? When will you stop ignoring me like this? I want to know if I am guilty. I've offended you for something? Maybe you are annoyed because of my question las night? Yes, actually you're right. I'm an idiot to ask so stupid question. I know you love me and that Jack is lying as usual. " he said sadly, regretfully. Sharon swallowed the lump in her throat. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she touched his face. He blamed himself, but actually only guilty was she.

"Andy, of course you don't offended me. You're not guilty." she said softly. Andy sighed and kissed her gently on the forehead, then wiped her tears.

"Then why are you crying? What's the problem? Sharon, I'm worried about you because I love you very much. In addition, Dr. Julie warned you that you must be calm and away from stress." he said quietly. Sharon pursed her lips and nodded with a smile.

"I promise I'll be careful about my health." she assured. Andy hugged her tightly, rubbing her back soothingly. On the other hand, Nicole and Dean had a plan to move to LA to allow Nicole to be near her father. And especially when she'll have a sibling. She remembered her childhood very well. Years ago she was quite excited about her brother, but unfortunately he'd died at birth. She knew very well that her father hasn't forgotten the pain and she just hoped that Sharon will give him this chance. She wanted her father to be happy, but she was convinced that only Sharon is able to gave him happiness. Several hours later, the whole team worked hard. They'd just revealed another case of murder. Now it was lunchtime and in the department was no one besides Sharon. Andy was insisted very much to go into a restaurant, but she'd refused. She wasn't in this mood. So, Andy had decided to have lunch together with Provenza. While Sharon was sitting on her desk thoughtfully, she saw Jack in front of the office. She couldn't believe that he is here. She immediately came out of her office and stood before him, looking at him with anger, but Jack also looked at her angrily. This time, he wasn't drunk.

"Jack, what are you doing here? I can't believe that you come here again!" she almost shouted. Jack grabbed her hand hardly.

"Why am I here? Because you're a liar! What? You told me you that this child is mine? You're so pathetic. You have a relationship with Andy Flynn and probably the child is his. Then, why did you lie to me?" he asked angrily. Sharon stepped back and gave him a slap.

"Enough! You're guilty. Because of you, I lie constantly to Andy! Because of you ... I can't tell him the awful truth. I am a fool to sleep with you again!" she shouted.

"Yes, it's your fault. But don't worry. Andy will understand your secret very soon. Even more soon than you expect." he said cheekily. Sharon was filled with more fear. She knew that Jack can say anything to Andy immediately. She put her hand on her belly, feeling mild discomfort. She took a deep breath to calm herself. During this time, Andy and Provenza had lunch together.

"So, Sharon didn't answer you?" Provenza asked anxiously. Andy sighed and shrugged.

"No, but last night she felt bad. Look, Louie, she is pregnant and I didn't want she to worry unnecessarily. Maybe this was a pretty stupid question. I know that she loves me and that she has nothing to do with Jack. " he said firmly. Provenza nodded slightly.

"Yeah, maybe you're right. I'm sorry that's why I pushed you. But still, it's okay." He said slightly guilty. Andy grinned and shook his head. After half an hour, Sharon was called Andrea, as she was the only person who can help her. Andrea handed her a glass of water and sat down beside her squeezing her hand.

"Sharon, stop to think about this idiot. He won't say anything. But maybe it'll be better if you tell the truth to Andy. It would be much better if he finds out this from you, not someone else." she suggested quietly. Sharon left the cup on her desk and took a deep breath. She trembled and Andrea was afraid for her health.

"Andrea, I'm trying to tell the truth, but afraid of his reaction. Maybe I'm wrong, maybe this child is Andy's, but even to acknowledge that, he can break his relationship with me. I'm afraid." she admitted. Andrea shushed softly and hugged her. At that moment, Andy and Provenza returned. Seeing the open door he hurried to the office. He was worried when he saw Sharon crying quietly in Andrea's arms. Andrea stood back while Andy squatted in front of Sharon and looked into her green eyes with fear.

"Sharon, are you okay?" he asked anxiously. Sharon took a deep breath, but she couldn't stop crying helplessly. Andy looked at Andrea asking, "Andrea, what's happening? Why Sharon is crying?" Andrea shrugged and Provenza walked into the office and stood beside Andrea.

"Andy, believe me, I have no idea. Suddenly Sharon felt sick, but I think it's nothing serious. These are pregnancy hormones." she explained hurriedly and looked at Sharon. Andy touched Sharon's face gently.

"If you want I'll call a doctor." Provenza suggested anxiously. Sharon shook her head and wiped her tears.

"No, Lieutenant. I just felt a little discomfort, but it's okay." she said immediately. Andy took her hand.

"Sharon, let's consult with Dr. Julie. Maybe it's serious." he said quietly. Sharon bit her lip.

"No, Andy, I'll be fine." she insisted. Andrea and Provenza decided to leave them alone. Andy decide to led Sharon home because he thought that she needs a break. Nicole assured her father that she'll take care of Sharon and Andy returned back to work. Nicole sat next to Sharon with a smile and took her hand.

"You know, Sharon, I see my father so happy after so many years. He is truly happy with you. I'm glad that you'll give him this chance. Many years ago my brother died at birth. After that Dad and Mom decided to seperate as it was a hard moment for them. I can't tell you how excited I was by the fact that I will have a little brother, but all my dreams went with him. And now, after so many years, my father is happy again with you and you're pregnant. I hope that at least this time everything will be fine. " she said sadly. Sharon took a deep breath and squeezed her hand.

"Nicole, I can understand your father's pain. But believe me, I really want he to be happier than ever because I love him." she said softly. Nicole nodded with a smile and hugged her tightly. Sharon took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. She hoped that the child she expects is Andy's. In the evening, Rusty showed his best exam results to Sharon. For the first time, he felt true maternal love as hang back. Sharon hugged Rusty tightly and kissed him tenderly on the cheek. During this time Nicole was getting ready to announce her surprise. Andy was pleased, seeing Sharon more relaxed.

"Rusty, this is a pretty good result." Sharon said with pride. Rusty smiled contentedly.

"Thanks Sharon. But I'm grateful to you, and Andy. If it weren't you, I wouldn't succeed." he admitted. Andy squeezed his shoulder with a smile.

"You're a smart kid, you can succeed without our help too." he said firmly Rusty nodded and walked to Nicole because he already knew what she will say now. Andy sat near Sharon and squeezed her hand.

"I hope you feel better." he said quietly. Sharon nodded with a smile.

"Absolutely. Don't worry." she assured. At this point, Nicole stood before them with Rusty and cleared her throat, ready to break her news.

"Well, are you ready for my surprise? Me and Dean decided to move to LA. From now on, we will live here." she said happily. Andy immediately hugged his daughter tightly. Sharon was glad because Andy had always wanted his daughter to be near him. But her fear grew with each passing minute. Jack was capable of everything and she knew very well. She was afraid of Andy's reaction when he finds out the awful truth. She could only hope everything to be okay, whatever happens ...


	6. Chapter 6

2 months later ...

Almost two months later, Sharon was trying to feel more relaxed because Jack hadn't appeared so far. She'd begun to think that maybe Jack will leave her alone and he won't say anything to Andy. Andy felt happy because yesterday they had learned that they will have a son. Seeing his immense happiness, Sharon felt better, although she still didn't know whether this child is his. Nicole and Rusty were also impressed, especially Nicole. She knew what pain was suffered her father after the loss of her brother. And now Andy had this chance again with Sharon. Sharon threw her clothes on the bed and looked at her reflection in the mirror, frowning. She put her hand to her little baby bump and sighed wearily. At that moment, she felt Andy to wrap his arms around her. He kissed her neck and gently cuddled in her silky hair.

"How's my vulnerable, Captain?" he asked jokingly, grinning. Sharon took a deep breath and turned against him, watching him with a frown.

"Not very well. All my clothes are too small and I look fat." she admitted. Andy smiled slightly, looking at the scattered clothes on their bed.

"Sharon, you're not fat, you're pregnant. There is a big difference between these two things. What is the problem if you show that you're pregnant?" he asked, confused. Sharon shrugged and sat down on the bed.

"I'm not as young as before. Maybe all make fun of us now? I don't know, but maybe I'm a little old to be a mother." she explained. Andy shook his head and sat down beside her and squeezed her shoulder.

"Sharon, I love when I see you in those tight clothes, seriously. Look, nobody made fun of us and everyone is happy. Besides, you're still too young, believe me. You carry my son and I am thankful for this. Sharon, you'll give me another chance. You'll give me a chance to be a father again. I feel happy and I love you. " he said softly and kissed her gently. Sharon smiled softly, but seemed her smile again was sad. The fact that Andy is so confident that this child was his and that he has so much faith in her made her feel worse. On the other hand, Nicole and Dean has lived in LA, close to Sharon and Andy. Andy was happy because he had a chance to spend some time with his daughter and fix his mistakes. He had a lot of mistakes, but now he was ready to fix them. The workday had begun terrible. The team had to resolve two cases of murder. The victims were young children and a baby. Andy had to admit that he was really moved by it. He recalled the terrible moment in which he'd lost his son. He decided to come out because he needed a fresh air. Sharon, however, decided to follow him. She slowly stood beside him and put her hand on his shoulder. Andy looked at her sadly and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I guess how you feel. You remember again, right?" Sharon asked quietly. Andy's eyes filled with tears and he took a deep breath.

"I can't forget about that, Sharon. Every time I see a little baby I think of my son. You know, I even already knew his name. His name would be Nicholas. I have many dreams. But it was over in the moment which I lost him. " he said with difficulty. Sharon hugged him tightly and rubbed his back consolingly.

"Andy, calm down. I'm here." she said softly. Andy touched her face and looked into her green eyes with a smile.

"I know, darling. You and our son are here. I can't describe the moment when I realized that we'll have a son. I always wanted to have a son and now my wish will be fulfilled. Thank you." he said, happy and put his hand on her belly. Sharon put her hand over his and bit her lip. She couldn't believe it. Seeing Andy in this state, she could imagine what would happen if he understood her secret. Perhaps he would have been hurt to death. Several hours later, Andy was sitting at his desk thoughtfully. He still couldn't forget his dead son, though his conversation with Sharon. His eyes were still full of tears. Provenza looked at his friend carefully and sighed. He threw the folder on his desk and approached him, clutching his shoulder. Andy looked at him sadly and shook his head.

"Hey, Flynn, are you okay? Perhaps it would be better to go earlier?" he asked anxiously, looking around. Fortunately none of the team couldn't hear their conversation.

"No, Provenza, I'm fine. Today's case made me remember Nicholas, my son. My son ... my son that I couldn't even hug." he said sadly. Provenza nodded slightly.

"I understand you Flynn, but now you have another chance with the captain. Forget about the past. Now you'll have a son. You should be happy." He tried to calm him down. Andy smiled slightly.

"You're right, I should be happy. Sharon is giving me this chance. I feel happy, but I'm afraid that my past will become in my future. I don't want to lose my child again." he said with fear. Provenza shushed.

"Stop talking nonsense! Everything will be fine. In addition, yesterday the doctor warned you that everything is fine. You'll see. you soon will embrace your son." he encouraged him. Andy nodded and leaned back. Meanwhile, Nicole had decided to visit Rusty who today wasn't in the college, because he had a little temperature.

"Rusty, I hope that you feel better today." she said anxiously. Rusty shook his head and sighed wearily.

"Yes, I feel better, don't worry. Sharon insisted to be home today. I must fulfill her recommendations. I'm under her care after Brenda has decided to retire." he said sarcastically. Nicole laughed lightly and sipped her tea.

"Well, no problem. You know, since I and Dean live in LA, everything is much better. I feel happy because I have a chance to be closer to my dad, and I'm terribly happy that he and Sharon will have son. " she admitted with a smile. Rusty nodded slightly.

"Nicole, I'm sorry I'm so curious and cheeky, but your father suffered so much of the loss of his son?" he asked cautiously. Nicole sighed and nodded slightly.

"Absolutely. I was also excited about my little brother but unfortunately. He died at birth and then mom and dad got divorced." she said sadly. Rusty sighed and took her hand.

"Hey, sorry." he apologized.

"No matter Rusty. Now Dad is happy again and it's all thanks to Sharon. I'm sure that my little brother will delight all very soon. Our little baby Flynn." she said softly. Rusty smiled and the two continued to talk. That afternoon, Sharon and Andrea were shopping for the baby in the baby store. They already knew the sex tand hey could buy cute baby clothes. While Andrea was examining the little baby clothes for boys excitedly, she could see that Sharon isn't at all happy and she is very distracted. She touched her shoulder and startled her slightly.

"Hey, Sharon, are you okay? You look pretty distracted. What happens now?" she asked anxiously. Sharon took a deep breath and took a little baby clothes in blue in her hand and bit her lip.

"Today, while revealing one case Andy remembered for his son. He said that he feels happy by the fact that we will have a son. Andrea, tell me what to do? How do I feel knowing that maybe this isn't true ? How to continue to lie like this? " she said, tears were streaming down her cheeks, silently. Andrea patted her back gently.

"Sharon, stop thinking nonsense. How many times do I have to tell you that I am convinced that this child is Andy's? Look, stop thinking about Jack and that fateful night. Just think what beautiful moments expect you along with Andy your child. " she said reliable. Sharon took a deep breath and shook her head.

"Our son? Andrea, if that child is Jack's? What will happen then? Most likely Andy will be very angry and he will never forgive me. I'm afraid." she said softly, wiping her tears. Andrea shrugged. But whatever says Sharon, as if she was fully convinced that Andy's the father. In the evening, Sharon and Andy looked at the baby clothes happy with Rusty, who seemed even more excited. Andy couldn't take his eyes from the little baby clothes.

"Sharon, look at those clothes. Aren't they sweet?" he said and completely forgot about his pain after today's case. Sharon nodded with a smile.

"Absolutely. Andrea has good taste. I can say that she's more excited than me. However, she will be godmother." she said. Rusty grinned slightly.

"And Lieutenant Provenza godfather. These two will kill me. But anyway, I really like these clothes. I can't wait for this baby." he said firmly. Sharon and Andy looked at each other with a smile. Sharon took Rusty's hand and kissed him tenderly on the cheek. After a few minutes, Rusty went to his room for a good sleep and Sharon and Andy went into their bedroom. Sharon decided to put the baby clothes in her empty drawer until the baby is born. Andy was pleased by the fact that Sharon is more relaxed than before. She lay in the bed carefully and he took her in his arms immediately, kissing her gently on the forehead. Sharon smiled slightly and backed away.

"See? Everybody's happy about the baby. You make these problems." he said quietly, frowning slightly. Sharon rubbed her belly with a smile and sighed wearily.

"I don't know, maybe I felt that way. But when I saw that even Rusty is so excited, I realized that the baby will bring much joy into our lives." she said happily. Andy grinned slightly and put his hand on her belly.

"Definitely. The only thing I want is our son to be healthy. Uh ... I'd like to ask you something. What do you say his name to be Nicholas? Look, I don't undertake you, just I'd like my son to have that name. " he said quietly, looking at her pleadingly. Sharon nodded with a smile and touched his face gently, looking into his brown eyes.

"If this is your wish, then I am ready to fulfill. I promise you, our son will have that name. Nicholas Flynn. Don't sound like a melody?" she said softly. Andy smiled softly and kissed her on the lips. That night, while Andy was fast asleep, Sharon went into the nursery, which was in blue. As if from the start, Andy felt that he'll have a son or maybe he had that desire. Sharon's eyes filled with tears and she sat down in the chair which was near the crib. She put her hand on her belly thoughtfully.

"Little one, Andy is very excited for you. Tell me that he is your father, not Jack. Forgive me. Forgive your mother for her mistake, for her sin, for her lies ... I feel terrible. I'm guilty for everything. I love Andy, more than anything, but I don't know how I was again with Jack. I sincerely hope that Andy is your father. You'll be lucky if he is your father. I know that he'll fill you with much love and care. he already loves you. Even if you're not born, he already loves you. Nicholas, you're his son. Let me be wrong. Let you really to be his son. " she murmured softly to the baby inside her. The next morning Rusty had left to college because he felt much better. Sharon and Andy had had breakfast and they were preparing to go to work. Sharon felt more relaxed and she wanted to forget about Jack, unaware that he will fail her happy life. Andy took his phone from the table and at that moment someone knocked on the door. Sharon looked at him carefully and approached him.

"Andy, who can be?" she asked, confused. Andy shrugged.

"I have no idea, but let's check it out." They opened the door and fell into shock, seeing Jack again after two months.

"Jack? What are you doing here?" Andy immediately asked furiously. Jack looked at Sharon with anger, then at him.

"I am here to reveal Sharon's secrets! I'm here to open your eyes Andy Flynn! You believe Sharon, right? You've got her trust? But today, you will understand that she is simply a liar and nothing more!" he shouted loudly. At this point, Sharon realized that the awful truth will be revealed right here and right now ... Jack was about to ruin her life again ...


	7. Chapter 7

"No!" Sharon yelled loudly, waking up from the nightmare. Andy suddenly opened his eyes and looked at her anxiously. He immediately handed her a glass of water and wait for she to calm down.

"Sharon, are you okay?" he asked worriedly and squeezed her shoulder. Sharon took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. Her nightmare was like a reality. She immediately hugged Andy without saying anything else. He rubbed her back soothingly, trying to calm her.

"Andy, I had a nightmare." she said at finally and began to cry. Andy shushed softly and wiped her tears.

"Sharon, calm down, it's over. It was just a nightmare. What happened? What was your nightmare? You look pale and frightened." he noted. Sharon bit her lip and looked at him sadly. She was afraid that Jack can really show up and tell the whole truth. After this terrible nightmare, her fear had begun to grow even more. Maybe Andrea was right. Perhaps, it would be much better if she tells the truth instead of someone else. Andy was still watching her closely, not understanding what was happening to her.

"Andy, I'm sorry. I just had a nightmare that was like a reality. But I'm so grateful that you're here." she said softly, a little more relaxed. Andy smiled softly and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"Sharon, I'll always be here whatever happens. But are you sure you're okay? You don't have pain, right?" he asked to be sure. He was worried about her condition more than ever. Sharon shook her head and touched his face.

"Don't worry, me and the baby are fine." she assured him quietly. Andy sighed with relief and took her in her arms, hoping to reassure Sharon. He knew that she shouldn't be under stress. Sharon snuggled into his warm embrace, hoping to forget about this nightmare. But she knew very well that she'll live with this fear until the truth is revealed. The next morning, Andy and Rusty were preparing breakfast together while Sharon was still asleep. Andy had told Rusty about Sharon's nightmare.

"Last night Sharon had a nightmare. I don't know why she was frightened so much, but I worry about her. She refused to tell me about her nightmare." Andy admitted putting some plates on the table. Rusty shrugged.

"I have no idea, but Sharon wouldn't be frightened just like that. Besides, this sounds strange. Why did she refuse to tell you?" he asked, confused. Andy sighed and sat down thoughtfully. Rusty sat across from him, watching him carefully.

"Rusty, let's not talk about it in front of her. She is pregnant and I don't want she to worry unnecessarily. Maybe she wants to forget about this nightmare and why she refuses to tell. Well, let's start with the breakfast. As we mean last night, Sharon will join us a little later. " he said firmly. Rusty nodded, and he and Andy started to eat breakfast. Sharon opened her eyes slowly and looked around. She couldn't forget her terrible nightmare, much as she wants. She could hear Andy and Rusty having breakfast, but she had no strength to get out of bed. To not worry Andy, she quickly got out of bed and went into the bathroom and then she dressed and walked with slow steps toward the kitchen. Seeing her irregular movements, Andy panicked and immediately helped her to sit in the chair. He looked at her carefully.

"Sharon, why didn't you call me? You need help, and you look very tired." he said sternly with concern. Sharon took a deep breath and squeezed his shoulder.

"Stop it, Andy. I'm fine, just tired and this is pretty normal in my condition." she said firmly. Andy frowned slightly.

"Sharon, I don't want you to come to work today. You need rest." he said decisively. Sharon closed her eyes for a moment, seeing how stubborn is Andy. Rusty chuckled lightly, listening to their conversation.

"Sorry Andy, but Sharon will probably be working today." he added. Sharon smiled softly and turned her attention to Andy.

"Absolutely. Rusty is right. Look, I'm fine and I'll be better. I want you to stop worrying so much. Come on, let's have breakfast. Today we have a lot of work." she said urgently. Andy nodded slightly dissatisfied and agreed with her. Still, she was the boss. He sat beside her and put her breakfast in front of her. Rusty looked at his watch and grabbed his bag.

"Uh ... Sharon, can I stay with friends tonight? Look, just tonight." he asked cautiously. Sharon took a deep breath and looked at Andy, who winked at her slightly.

"Okay, but just tonight. You know how much I worry about you." she said softly. Rusty nodded and left. Sharon patted her belly slightly and looked down. Andy squeezed her shoulder, watching her carefully.

"Sharon, are you sure you're okay?" he pressed again. Sharon nodded and gave him a weak smile, looking into his brown eyes.

"It's all right. Let's just go to work." she assured him. Andy nodded and handed her coat and her purse, while he took the keys and they walked to work. On the other hand, Nicole and Dean were breakfasting together in their new home while the boys were in school.

"I love to see you so happy." he said quietly. Nicole smiled softly and shook his hand.

"I feel very happy, seeing Sharon and dad so happy. They are one reason for my happiness. My dad was never so happy as now. I'm glad that Sharon is in his life and he has a chance to have a son." she said thoughtfully. Dean sighed, watching her carefully.

"You always told that your father can't overcome the shock. How is he now? I mean, I saw him a month ago for the last time. I hope that he feels more relaxed." he said quietly. Nicole nodded slightly.

"Definitely. Like I said, he is happy with Sharon and I am sure that my little brother will fill this family with happiness. They'll be happy together forever." she said firmly. Dean smiled and kissed her gently. He also wanted to have a child with Nicole, but he didn't know how to tell her. The working day was busy as ever. Sharon had a long conversation with her most faithful friend and the only person who knows her secret - Andrea.

"Andrea, my nightmare was terrified. I still feel afraid that Jack will appear and tell the whole truth. I feel terrible and as if I am in no way out." she admitted sadly, rubbing her belly thoughtfully. Andrea hushed quietly and squeezed her hand.

"Sharon, believe me, I don't want to scare you, but this nightmare could become a reality. My advice is for you to tell the truth to Andy, than Jack or anyone else. Sharon, try to calm down. Yes, Andy will be angry when he finds out the truth, but he loves you and he can forgive all that. " she said encouragingly. Sharon took a deep breath and swallowed the lump in her throat. She wiped her tears and removed her glasses.

"I can't, Andrea. I can't do that. I curse the moment that I made this terrible mistake, but I have no courage to admit the truth. I know that Andy will be hurt deeply and he'll never forgive me. Nicole will never forgive me too. Last night I spoke to her and she told me that she is so grateful that I am in her father's life. I don't know, but when I tell this terrible truth they'll all be hurt. " she confessed and almost wept.

"Sharon, I understand you perfectly, but hiding the truth you won't be more relaxed. Instead, you'll get sick if you think constantly about it. Don't forget that you're pregnant and you have to be calm. Stop thinking about it. You still have time. Before Jack failed your life, you must tell the truth to Andy, whatever are the consequences. " she said firmly. Sharon bit her lip. She felt more confused than ever and she didn't know what to do. She took a deep breath and decided to think a little more before taking a right decision. During this time, Andy was looking at the paperwork in front of him. He threw his pen and sighed wearily, leaning back. Provenza looked at him carefully.

"Flynn, are you sure you're okay?" he asked anxiously. Andy nodded slightly.

"Yeah, I just think of Sharon. Last night she had a terrible nightmare, and this morning she felt bad. I didn't want she to come to work today because of her delicate condition, but you know how stubborn she is." he admitted, looking at her office. Provenza laughed.

"My God! Everybody knows how stubborn is the captain. But I think you just have to get used to it." he joked lightly. Andy sighed and rolled his eyes unhappy. He was still thinking about Sharon's nightmare and the reason why she refuses to tell him. He didn't want to worry her, knowing that her pregnancy is high risk. But his curiosity made him start to think worse things. Maybe the fact that she was hiding something important from him? He wasn't sure of his suspicions, and he knew that he wouldn't know until the baby is born.

In the evening, Sharon was sitting in her office thoughtfully. The door was open as she was ready to go home. Suddenly, Andy stood by the door, watching her carefully and questioningly. Sharon put her glasses in her pocket and seeing Andy, she smiled softly and then motioned him to went inside and shut the door. Andy did as she ordered him and closed the door tightly. He approached her with uncertain steps. Sharon kissed him gently on the cheek, but noticed that he wasn't in the mood.

"Andy, what's the problem? She asked softly and squeezed his shoulder. He looked into her green eyes and sighed wearily. He put his hands in his pockets and cleared his throat.

"I don't know, I just feel bad seeing you this way." he replied hastily. Sharon looked at him more confused than ever.

"I don't understand. What do you mean?" she asked again. Andy shook his head and bit his lip.

"Nothing, I just think that you ... I feel that as if you're hiding something important from me. And considering the fact that you refuse to tell me your nightmare makes me feel terrible. I'm sorry." he admitted. Sharon took a deep breath and swallowed the lump in her throat. She could see how much Andy frets seeing her condition. She managed to hide her tears somehow, smiling slightly.

"Andy, calm down. It's okay." she said softly. Andy kissed her gently on the forehead, apologetically.

"I know and I feel like an idiot. You know very well that I have full faith in you." he said softly rubbing her belly absently. Sharon put her hand over his. She still didn't know what to do or what decision to take, but maybe Andrea really was right. She had to tell the truth to Andy before someone else did it. A few hours later, Sharon and Andy went home. The apartment was again dark and cold. As if Rusty was their child and they felt his lack. Even during dinner, Sharon could feel that Andy is more distracted than ever. He didn't spoke to her and it made her feel worse. After dinner, the coldness continued. While Sharon was in the bedroom, Andy went into the nursery, as he needed to be alone there. Sharon, however, was already completely sure and she'd taken the long-awaited decision. She went to the nursery and saw Andy who was looking at the crib. She approached him and squeezed his shoulder. Andy was startled slightly and sighed wearily, looking at her sadly.

"I'd like to know what is happening to you right now and what makes you come here." she said softly. Andy took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment.

"I don't know, I just wanted to be a little alone and decided that the right place is here. You have no idea how calm I feel here. I can't wait to hug my son." he admitted and kept looking at the crib. Sharon's eyes filled with tears and she bit her lip. She encouraged herself, as she couldn't hide this dark secret anymore. She had to tell him before someone else has said.

"Andy, I must tell you something very important. Something I can't hide anymore. Something that hurts me since the beginning of this pregnancy. I have to admit something. One of my dark secret, one of my sin ..." she said softly and tears streamed down her cheeks. Andy's eyes widened. He looked at her confused and strictly. He had no idea what she'll say, but she knew that from that moment on, nothing will be the same ...


	8. Chapter 8

Andy continued to stare at Sharon confused and eagerly awaiting her recognition. After her last words, he was now completely convinced that the love of his life is hiding something very important from him, or more accurately, she's lying for months. Sharon took a deep breath and wiped her tears, and then looked at Andy sadly. She knew that this is the moment and whatever happens, she had to tell him to reduce the burden that was on her from the beginning of her pregnancy.

"Will you tell me finally? Sharon, what secret? What sin? I don't understand!" he said sternly and walked closer to her. Sharon, however, stepped back and took a deep breath. She wanted distance.

"Andy, what I'll tell you might ruin everything. You could even break the love between us." she replied softly and looked down. Andy closed his eyes for a moment and shook his head. What would be so terrible? He was anxious to find out.

"Sharon, you're scaring me. Tell me what is the secret?" He pressed again, looking at her with a slight anger. Sharon bit her lip and looked into his brown eyes. But this time there wasn't warmth and love, only emptiness and coldness. Nothing more.

"Andy, I must tell you this because I can't hide it anymore. Hiding the truth, I die every day. I've committed a terrible sin, unforgivable sin. I know you will never forgive me, but you may know that. I don't want to lie anymore. " she almost cried. Hearing every word, Andy was filled with more fear. He swallowed the lump in his throat, ready to understand the bitter truth that awaits him and will break his love for Sharon - perhaps forever.

"Come on, go ahead, I expect." he said indifferently. Sharon put her hand on her belly and took a deep breath, trying to gather enough courage to tell him everything, no matter how it hurts.

"Andy, about 5 months ago Jack returned in LA. For some reason, that day when I got home he was here. I don't know why, but I let him stay here. I didn't expect that this mistake would lead me to here. I don't know why I did this, knowing that I love only you. " she said softly. Andy was totally confused and he couldn't find meaning in her words.

"You do what?" he asked again. Sharon closed her eyes for a moment.

"I slept with him." she said softly. For a moment Andy remained frozen in place. He looked at her coldly without saying anything more. Sharon was waiting for his reaction, but somehow he didn't react. He was so shocked that he couldn't even give any response - even anger. He sat in his chair, looking in one direction. Sharon approached him and tears streamed down her cheeks, but she was helpless. She couldn't ask him any question, especially after all. Andy took a deep breath and wiped his tears. The woman he loves with all his heart had betrayed in this terrible way. She'd lied in a terrible way.

"So, you slept with Jack? And this child is his?" he asked with anger, looking at her. Sharon shook her head and carefully knelt before him weeping quietly.

"Andy, believe me, I didn't want that. I love only you, but I'm not sure if that child is yours. I can't lie anymore. I'm dying with this grief for months." she admitted. Andy gritted his teeth in anger and stood up. Sharon stood in front of him and blocked his way.

"I can't believe I've lived with a woman who lies in my eyes so meanly and cruelly for months! I can't believe that you lied to me that this child is mine! I can't believe that I loved a liar like you! I hate you Sharon. I curse the day I met you. I don't want to see you ever again! " he shouted loudly and walked to the bedroom furiously. Sharon wept in frustration and walked after him to stop him somehow. Andy was determined to leave now. He couldn't live with a liar like Sharon even a minute more. He grabbed his suitcase and his clothes furiously, ready to leave. Sharon took his hand.

"Andy, I beg you, listen to me. I love you. I know that I've committed an unforgivable sin but I didn't say that this child is Jack's." she tried to defend herself. Andy looked at her more angry than ever and grabbed her hand hardly.

"Stop lying, Sharon! What do you want? Do I believe in another one of your lies? No, you're wrong. I'll never believe you. You lied to me terribly. You mocked my feelings. I wanted to have a son, especially with you because I love you. But I won't accept that. I can't believe that I thought that the child you expect is mine. What a fool I am. " he said with anger. Sharon couldn't stand all this stress. She was afraid that might happen something with her baby.

"Andy, I beg you, don't talk like that. Yeah, maybe I'm not sure who is the father but I have a relationship with you for months. Much more logically is you to be father not Jack." she said quietly and wept again. Andy rolled his eyes angrily.

"You know what? It doesn't matter to me! Do what you want and go back to Jack. Perhaps he is the father of this child! I don't want to have anything to do with you, absolutely nothing. You're nothing to me. You're just that cop that I hate with all my heart. You're my enemy and nothing more. " he almost shouted and put his clothes in his suitcase briefly, then walked to the door. Sharon quickly followed him, perhaps for the last time.

"Andy, stop, let's talk again." She looked at him pleadingly, but Andy continued to look at her with the same coldness.

"I am going, Sharon. I won't come back here again. Everything between us is over! Absolutely everything. I don't want to have a relationship with a woman like you. I'm sorry but you lost, not me." he said firmly, and left. Sharon wept loudly and sat on the floor, putting her hand on her belly. She'd begun to feel a slight pain and she felt fear. She knew very well that Andy will leave after learning the awful truth. She quickly grabbed her phone and called Andrea.

"Andrea ... I need you, please come here." she said, crying almost without force. Andrea panicked upon hearing her voice.

"Hey, Sharon, are you okay? What happened?" she asked anxiously. Sharon took a deep breath and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"He already knows everything. He will never forgive me." she said softly crying.

"Sharon, calm down dear, I'll be there in 10 minutes. Calm down and think about the baby." she said hastily and taking her coat, she immediately went to Sharon's home. The moment, Andrea arrived, Sharon was still crying on the floor. She helped her friend and took her in her bedroom. On the other hand, Andy had decided to go to his daughter, Nicole was his only support in this terrible time. She hugged her father tightly and rubbed his back consolingly. Dean and the boys were in the cinema and Andy could talk with his daughter calmly. Upon hearing the awful truth, Nicole didn't know what to say. She couldn't believe that her father suffer bevause of Sharon. She was filled with indescribable anger toward her.

"Dad, I can't believe that Sharon lied in this terrible way." Nicole said angrily. Andy shrugged and wiped his tears.

"I feel terrible Nicole. She tricked me. She slept with Jack. I can't believe I was such a fool to believe that this child is mine." he said angrily. Nicole shushed softly and took his hand.

"Dad, calm down. You have no guilt. Sharon is the only guilty. But don't worry, she'll receive her punishment." she said decided to talk to Sharon. Andy shook his head.

"Nicole, believe me, I loved Sharon with all my heart and I had full confidence in her. But she hurt me deeply and this wound will not heal ever. I feel like I lost another son. I don't know why, but I already loved that child. " he admitted and he couldn't hide his tears any more. Nicole hugged her father, wanting to calm him down a little. But she knew that this wasn't possible. Meanwhile, Andrea tried to reassure Sharon.

"Sharon, try to calm down. You knew he would react that way. But remember that your pregnancy is high risk. Please, calm down and think about the baby. I 'm afraid for your condition seeing you that way." she said quietly and anxiously. Sharon took a deep breath and wiped her tears.

"Andrea, I knew that he would leave me, but these words he told me ... They were terrible. I still love him, but I know, it's over." she said, almost without force. Andrea hushed and hugged her tightly. All night, Andrea was with Sharon to help her. The next morning, Andy had gone to the department earlier than usual. He'd told all to his friend Provenza. He knew that Provenza can help somewhat. However, he couldn't believe that Sharon lied in this way. But, he tried to reassure Andy.

"Andy, I know your pain is terrible, but please, try to calm down." he said, clutching his shoulder. He called him by name only when he was really worried about his friend. Andy took a deep breath and shook his head.

"I can't, Louie. After all this, I can't. I can't believe that I've lived in a lie all these months. But you know, I was really used to the idea of my son. And now, as if I lost another son. " he admitted sadly and wiped his tears. Provenza nodded and looked around. He immediately returned to his desk seeing that Sharon came to work with Andrea. Sharon went into her office sadly, while Andrea wanted to talk to Andy and they walked into the restroom.

"Sharon is ruined." she said sternly. Andy shook his head.

"Me too. Andrea, she hurt me terribly much. What do you want me to do? To forgive her and accept someone else's child?" he asked angrily.

"Calm down. Sharon isn't sure who the father is. It is likely that the baby is yours. Believe me, she's made that mistake, but she has a relationship with you for months. I am convinced that this child is yours." Andrea said firmly. Andy laughed derisively.

"You're sure? Andrea, don't be ridiculous. Even Sharon isn't sure. Maybe because she sleeps with two men." he said sarcastically, but behind his words there was pain and bitterness. Andrea glared at him.

"Stop talking nonsense. She loves you and be sure that child is yours." she almost shouted. Andy sighed wearily and put his hands in his pockets.

"I don't care. I don't want to have anything to do with Sharon. This child isn't mine. Stop lying. You just want to protect your friend." he said indifferently and walked back to the rest of the team. Andrea took a deep breath and gritted his teeth in anger. However, Andy was also right to some extent. It was a terrible situation. All day, Sharon was sitting in her office thoughtful and sad without talking to anyone. She didn't feel very well. She was trying to be close to Andy at least at work, but he avoided her and she knew he was right. But somehow, the two saw each other in front of the interview room, looking at each other coldly and silently for several minutes. Sharon took Andy's hand, looking at him imploringly, but he pulled away and dropped her hand.

"Andy, I beg you, stop ignoring me like this. I feel terrible." she admitted. Andy took a deep breath and shook his head.

"You're to blame for everything, Sharon. You lied to me. The child you expect is not mine. You know how much you hurt me?" he asked with anger. Sharon bit her lip and looked at him sadly. She wanted to touch his face, but he wouldn't let her.

"Andy, I beg you, trust me. I love only you and most likely that child is yours." she said softly. Andy looked at her with the same coldness.

"Again lies and nothing more. You know what, I'm tired. I don't want to hear. I don't want lies. It's over. Absolutely everything. There is nothing left between us." he said firmly and walked toward the elevators. Sharon leaned against the wall and wept loudly, helplessly. She knew that Andy would react that way, but she didn't expect so much pain ...


	9. Chapter 9

Sharon was still crying, leaning against the wall near the interview room. She was there from the moment Andy had left. Lieutenant Provenza approached his boss, seeing that her condition isn't at all well. Sharon looked at him slightly sadly and wiped her tears. Provenza looked around and looked carefully at her.

"Captain, are you okay?" he asked anxiously. Sharon nodded slightly and took a deep breath.

"I'm fine, Lieutenant. Thank you." she replied hastily and walked toward her office, but Provenza stopped her because he could see that she wasn't at all well.

"Uh ... Captain, I think it would be much better if you go home now. You don't have to work so much in your condition." he said strictly. Sharon gave him a weak smile and nodded slightly.

"Lieutenant, sometimes a person doesn't feel any pain or fatigue, just void and nothing else." she said quietly and walked into her office. Provenza shook his head and shrugged. Although he supported his friend, he didn't want to see Sharon in this way. He decided to talk to Andy, even though he knew how stubborn he is. He decided to look for him and headed for the elevators. Sharon sat on her desk thoughtfully. She didn't know how to go home because Rusty was already there and she didn't know how to explain all this. She decided to ask advice from Andrea and send her a message. But unfortunately, Andrea was too busy and she couldn't answer. Finally, Sharon took her coat and her purse and decided it would be much better to go home now. She felt too tired. During this time, Provenza was looking for Andy, but he couldn't find him and he came back. Sharon arrived in the parking lot and got into her car. At that moment, she noticed that Andy is sitting in his car thoughtful and sad. But he hadn't yet seen her. Sharon decided to wait to see what Andy wants to do and why he is still here. Sharon moved against him with her car and stopped in front of his car. Andy looked at her coldly, not knowing why she does this. He got out of his car, then angrily Sharon also got and the two faced each other. Fortunately, in the parking lot was no one else but them.

"Are you crazy! What are you doing?" he asked angrily, but behind his words as if there was concern. Sharon took a deep breath and approached him, looking at him innocently.

"Andy, let's talk. I hate the fact that you shun me constantly. Why will not you understand that I'm sorry? I love only you and nobody else." she said softly. Andy laughed derisively.

"You love only me? Don't talk nonsense. If you loved me as I you, you'd never have betrayed me in this terrible way. What do you expect? To forgive you? No, Sharon, I can't forgive you. You lied to me terribly. I didn't expect this from you. But you hurt me deeply and believe me, my pain will not end just like that. " he said and swallowed the lump in his throat. Sharon's eyes filled with tears, but he was right. She put her hand on her belly and took a deep breath. Although he was very angry, he was worried about her condition. But he didn't want to ask her if she's okay. He just couldn't be the same Andy as before.

"You're right. I am a sinner and my sin is unforgivable. I know I did a mortal sin. I don't want forgiveness, I just can't stand this coldness between us. I'm sorry." she said softly, wiping her tears, trying to calm down. Andy rolled his eyes and put his hands in his pockets.

"Sharon, I believed you. I've started to love this child who is not even mine." he said with bitterness in his voice. Sharon shook her head and squeezed his shoulder.

"Don't say that. You know very well that most likely that child is yours." she said with tears. Andy stepped back and looked at her with anger.

"You're not even sure. I can't believe that you slept with Jack while we have a relationship. Well, maybe you made this mistake. But you could tell me. Maybe now we wouldn't be in this situation. " he almost shouted. Sharon bit her lip and sighed. She was ready to tell him what she wants, but at this moment Nicole approached them. She stood by her father tightly and looked at Sharon with anger.

"Dad, let's go. Here it is quite cold. Please, wait for me in the car." she said softly. Andy nodded and got into his car. Nicole approached Sharon.

"Sharon, are you happy? Because of your lies now my father is suffering. And not just he. I suffer too, because my father means a lot to me. If he is sad I am also sad. I didn't expect this from you. You lied to my father, saying that the child you expect is his. You're just a liar! " she said angrily. Sharon closed her eyes for a moment, tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Nicole, believe me, I'm sorry. I love your father." she said sadly. Nicole shook her head.

"You hurt my father deeply. I will never forgive you." she said firmly, and got into the car, then she and her father left home. Sharon took a deep breath and wiped her tears, then got into her car and headed on the way home. During this time, Rusty watched a movie, wondering why Sharon and Andy hadn't yet come. He didn't know why he worries so much. A few minutes later, Sharon came home tired and threw the keys. She walked into the living room and Rusty immediately stood before her. He looked at her closely, and he could understand that she's not at all well. Sharon didn't know what to tell him because she was convinced that he would ask for Andy. No, she couldn't tell him that.

"Sharon, are you okay? You look pale. What happened? Besides, where's Andy?" he asked anxiously. Sharon took a deep breath and squeezed his shoulder.

"Rusty, let's talk tomorrow. Tonight I feel terribly tired. Please." She looked at him imploringly. Rusty nodded slightly, but he still cared about her. Sharon quickly went to her bedroom and locked the door. She needed to be alone. She sat on her bed and thoughtfully put her hand on her belly. Andy was right. Her mistake was unforgivable.

"Little one, your mother feels terrible. I don't know what to do and don't know how to withstand the pain. If Andy is your father? Then what will happen? Perhaps he'll never forgive me and you'll be without a father's love . Sorry, I didn't want that. Forgive your mother. " she murmured softly to the baby inside her. She lay on her bed carefully and tried to sleep. Suddenly, her phone rang. She immediately grabbed her phone, seeing that this is Andrea.

"Sharon, I'm sorry I couldn't answer you." Andrea said apologetically.

"Andrea, stop apologizing. I understand. You're not obliged to care for my life constantly." she said softly.

"Stop talking nonsense, Sharon. What happened? Is everything okay?" she asked softly. Sharon took a deep breath before answering.

"Not much. You know very well that nothing will be as before. Tonight I had an argument with Nicole. She's right, I hurt her father. And now, I don't know what to say to Rusty. He asks me about Andy."

"Sharon, calm down. Look, I think you should say everything to Rusty. He lives with you and he probably worry about you. My advice is for you to calm down and talk to him as soon as possible." she said encouragingly.

"Thank you, Andrea. You are the only person who is with me at this difficult time, I am grateful." Sharon said softly.

"That's why we're friends. I'll see you tomorrow, watch out." Andrea said sternly, and they closed the phone. Sharon put her hand on her belly and closed her eyes, hoping to forget about the pain for a little while. Andy didn't want to stay with Nicole and Dean, so he returned to his apartment, where he wasn't going for months. He entered the dark apartment and threw his keys angrily. He sat on the couch thoughtfully. He couldn't stop thinking about Sharon. He knew that her condition is delicate, but he just was terribly angry because of her deception. He leaned back and closed his eyes. The next morning, Sharon made breakfast for Rusty determined to talk to him about her relationship with Andy. She put his breakfast in front of him and kissed him on the cheek, then sat across from him with a smile. Rusty however, could see that she was very distracted.

"Hey, Sharon, you told me that we'll talk this morning. I can understand that there is something strange about you. Andy's not here again. Where is he?" Rusty asked anxiously. Sharon took a deep breath and took his hand.

"Andy will not come back again. Everything between us is over." she said softly. Rusty's eyes widened.

"What? Why?" he asked immediately. Sharon rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"It's hard to say. I don't know how to explain." she replied sadly.

"But you're pregnant. I can't believe that he leave you like this." Rusty said angrily. He was abandoned by his mother and his father and now he couldn't tolerate such a situation, even if this is Sharon. Sharon took her purse and squeezed his shoulder, looking at him with a sad smile.

"Nothing is as you think. But don't worry, me and the baby will be fine. I think we have to live without Andy." she assured him and left. Rusty however, wanted to understand the whole truth and so he decided to talk to Nicole. She told him everything and Rusty just couldn't believe this terrible truth. Nicole closed her phone angrily and turning, she saw Dean, who looked at her questioningly.

"Nicole, what's wrong? You look angry." he noted with concern. Nicole took a deep breath.

"I am. I had to tell everything to Rusty. He wanted to know the truth and I think he has a right to know with what kind of person he lives." she replied curtly and walked to the bedroom. Dean closed his eyes for a moment and shook his head. He couldn't understand why Nicole gets angry so much. Yes, Andy was her father, but this issue was between her father and Sharon. On the other hand, Andy was sitting at his desk looking at his paperwork. Provenza decided to talk to him about Sharon and her condition last night, near the interview room. He looked around to make sure no one hears them.

"Andy, we need to talk about the captain." he said quietly. Andy rolled his eyes angrily.

"I don't want to know anything about her." he said angrily. Provenza sighed and squeezed his shoulder.

"Look, I am your friend and I will always support you. But last night I saw that Sharon is quite exhausted. Understand, she is pregnant and I am afraid it could be something bad happens. Don't tell me that you're not afraid about her state because I know that you still love her. " he said sternly. Andy took a deep breath and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Yes, I still love her, but it never made me forgive her and get back to her." he said firmly and walked to the detective Sanchez. Provenza shook his head, seeing how stubborn is Andy. Several hours later, Sharon signed the important documents in her office. Detective Sykes walked to Andy's desk, handing him a folder. He looked at her confusedly and questioningly.

"What is this?" he asked indifferently.

"This is the folder which the captain wants. I'm too busy and decided that maybe you can give it to her." she replied hastily. Andy gritted his teeth in anger and grabbed the folder from her without saying anything more and went to Sharon's office. Sykes winked slightly to Provenza. In fact it was their plan. They wanted Sharon and Andy to reconcile. He went inside and Sharon was surprised very much. He threw the folder on her desk in anger and walked toward the door back but Sharon stopped him.

"Andy, stop." she said sternly, almost professionally. She came close to him. Andy turned to her and looked at her coldly.

"What do you want this time?" he asked sarcastically. Sharon took a deep breath and bit her lip.

"I know I'm guilty of everything, but I hate the fact that you treat me so cruelly. What do you want me to do? To give up my child?" she almost shouted.

"I never said such a thing. It's your child. I just said that I'm not the father. You lied to me, saying that the child is mine. You think I can forgive it all so easy and forget the pain? " he said angrily. Sharon took a deep breath, and feeling dizzy, she fainted in his arms...


	10. Chapter 10

When Sharon opened her eyes, Andy wasn't with her. Andrea held her hand, looking at her carefully. Sharon looked around and realized that she wasn't in her office, she was in the restroom. She tried to get up but felt a slight pain in her belly and decided to lie some more. She remembered her fainting in the office and the fact that she'd fainted in Andy's arms. But now, she couldn't understand how she is here and why Andrea is with her.

"Sharon, honey, how are you feeling?" Andrea said quietly. Sharon took a deep breath and rubbed her belly confused.

"I'm fine, but why are you here? I mean you weren't here. I remember everything. I fainted in the office and Andy was beside me. But ... Where is he?" she asked immediately. Andrea sighed wearily and took her hand.

"Calm down. He led you here and now perhaps he is at a crime scene with the team. They got a new murder case while I was with you here." she explained hastily. Sharon closed her eyes for a moment and drops of tears streamed down her cheeks. She couldn't believe that Andy leave her alone in this state, especially after her fainting. Andrea wiped her tears and hugged her tightly.

"Sharon, why are you crying? Calm down." she said quietly, trying to calm her. Sharon wiped her tears and swallowed the lump in her throat, then looked at her friend.

"Andrea, I feel terrible. I no longer mean anything to Andy. He left me alone in this difficult time, after my fainting. He really hates me as before, even more." she said sadly. Andrea hushed and squeezed her shoulder.

"Sharon, you're wrong. Believe me, Andy was too scared when you fainted. He brought you here and I told him that I'll be with you as he has to attend the crime scene." she assured with a smile. Sharon shook her head and shrugged.

"I think I feel tired and I need a rest. I'll go home." she said quietly and stood up carefully.

"Sharon, you're not fine. I'll take you home, don't worry." Andrea said firmly. Sharon smiled softly.

"Andrea, believe me, I feel perfectly well and I can drive. I'll see you tomorrow." she said hastily and went to her office to pick up her purse and coat. She quickly got into her car and headed for home while Andrea was worried about her. Sharon drove slowly and thoughtfully. She thought for Andy and for her child. She hoped that Andy's the father, because otherwise she wouldn't have a chance to be with him again. Finally, she parked her car and quickly went home. She threw the keys and went into the living room where Rusty was waiting to talk to her. He already knew the truth, and he wanted to be sure that this is really true. Sharon came to him as he watched her coldly. She gave him a weak smile and stood before him.

"Rusty, are you okay? What's wrong?" she asked anxiously, seeing his look. Rusty sighed and took her hand.

"Sharon, I know everything. Today I spoke with Nicole and she told me the truth, but I wanted to see you. Is it true that this child is not Andy's?" he asked cautiously. Sharon took a deep breath and bit her lip. She wasn't surprise therefore that Rusty has learned the whole truth. At least, he didn't behave so rudely as in the beginning.

"Yes, what you knew is true. But still, this child might be Andy's. Look, Rusty, everyone makes mistakes, but I love Andy and I had relationship with him for months." she said thoughtfully, and sat on the couch. Rusty looked at her confused and sat beside her.

"Sharon, I know that you love Andy, but probably he is very hurt and angry." he noted sadly. Sharon shrugged and squeezed his shoulder.

"Yes, he is. But he is more hurt than angry. I know, everything that happened between me and Jack was a mistake, unforgivable mistake, but I sincerely hope that this is Andy's child. I want to give Andy a son. I want him to be happy, but I know that he'll never forgive me. It's over. " she admitted sadly and wiped her tears. Rusty hugged her without saying anything else. Sharon was grateful for his support.

"Sharon, whatever happens, I'll always be here to support you." he said firmly. Sharon nodded and smiled, saying, "I believe in this, thank you Rusty." Rusty was like her son and she was grateful that at least he is with him while Emily and Ricky were away. She would have preferred they not know about what is happening. She didn't want to worry her children with these things. Later, Sharon went into the nursery and sat down, looking at the crib. She wanted Andy to be here with her, but unfortunately everything was ruined. On the other hand, Andy was with Provenza at his home. Provenza had offered to stay with him because he didn't want to leave his friend alone. Andy was grateful that he has a friend like Provenza.

"Andy, I hope you feel better." he said quietly, sitting beside him. Andy nodded and smiled slightly.

"Thank you, Louie. You are my true friend. After this terrible case and after everything that happened so far, I really need your company." he admitted. Provenza nodded with a smile and squeezed his shoulder.

"Of course, that's why we're friends, right? Well, I'll give you of my pajamas tonight." he said, laughing and went into his bedroom. Andy took a deep breath and leaned back. He was worried about Sharon, especially after her fainting in her office, but he couldn't call her. For a moment he grabbed his phone, but he refused. He could not forget her lies and his pain. He was so accustomed to the idea of a son that he felt like a living corpse. As if he'd lost another son again. Sitting pensively at the nursery, Sharon felt something she hadn't felt long ago. She rubbed her belly slightly and smiled softly, feeling little kicks. This was a sign that her baby is all right.

"Hey, you. Maybe you want to tell me that your father is Andy? Maybe you want to calm your mother and tell her that everything will be fine." she murmured sadly to the baby inside her, and she went into her bedroom back, for a good sleep - somewhat. All night, however, neither Sharon nor Andy hadn't slept. The parting was terrible for them. The next morning, Sharon prepare breakfast for Rusty, but she didn't eat anything and this made Rusty to worry. He squeezed her hand.

"Sharon, don't tell me that you won't eat. Well, maybe I'm just a teenager about you but I know that pregnant women should eat healthily. Andy taught me this and ..." He suddenly stopped, seeing that Sharon began to feel bad, referring to Andy again.

"Rusty, I understand, but I promise. I'll eat when I want." she assured him and took her purse ready to go to work. She kissed Rusty's forehead and warned him to go to college on time. Rusty took a deep breath and shook his head sadly. He wanted Sharon and Andy make out, but he knew it would be quite difficult. On the other hand, Andy and Provenza already had breakfast. They sat in their seats, working hard as ever. Provenza was drinking his morning coffee while Andy was concentrating on his work. Provenza like this, but knowing that he's doing this to forget about Sharon and his problems made him feel worse. He left his glass on his desk and looked at his friend more closely.

"Andy, what the hell are you doing? Stop working like a robot!" he protested. Andy rolled his eyes, angry and unhappy and looked at him.

"What do want old man? I just want to focus on my work. Why you stop me?" he almost shouted and the entire team looked at them. Provenza gritted his teeth in anger and decided not to give any response, as there was no point. Several hours later, Sharon arrived at work. The entire team could feel the coldness between her and Andy, but she knew that Andy is absolutely right to behave this way with her. While all were in the lunch break, in the department there wre only Sharon and Andy, but they didn't talk to each other. Somehow, Jack suddenly came there and Andy walked away angrily. Sharon couldn't believe that Jack has the courage to come here.

"Jack, I can't believe that you have the courage to come here again!" she shouted loudly. Jack looked at her with anger and grabbed her hand.

"I came to understand only one thing Sharon. Is this child is mine." he said firmly. Sharon stepped back and looked at him angrily.

"What does it matter? You've never been a good father, neither for Emily nor Ricky. What do you want now?" she asked angrily. Jack took her hand again, looking at her green eyes.

"Stop playing games with me! Tell me the truth. This is my child or Andy's?" he asked several times. Sharon stepped back and took a deep breath, putting her hand on her belly.

"How many times do I have to tell you I don't know? I have no idea. But sincerely want Andy to be the father, because I know what kind of father you are!" she shouted and expelled him from the department. When Jack left, Sharon went into her office and began to cry. She could no longer tolerate this. It was like a nightmare without end. At this point, Andy came back and hearing her crying, he quickly rushed into Sharon's office. Sharon quickly wiped her tears while Andy watched her anxiously. He approached her, but kept his distance.

"Sharon, are you okay?" he asked sternly. Sharon took a deep breath and nodded slightly.

"Everything is fine. Andy, please, leave me alone." she asked, shunning his eyes. Andy agreed unhappy somehow, but he came out of her office and returned to his desk. All afternoon, Sharon didn't talk to anyone and it made Andy feel bad. Somehow, he was worried about her and even for her baby even though he knew that it wasn't his child. Whatever happens, however, he couldn't forget about her deception and the pain she'd caused. Several hours later, Sharon came home and while Rusty was studying for his exam, she decided to call Andrea and talk to her.

"Can you imagine Andrea? Jack came asking me stupid questions. But frankly, I'm afraid that this child is his. I'm afraid that this child is not Andy's and that I will lose him forever. I love Andy and I don't want to lose him. " she confessed and took a deep breath. Andrea hushed quietly and squeezed her hand.

"Sharon, calm down. The probability Jack to be the father is almost 20%. You had a relationship with Andy for months. Don't you think that's weird you to be pregnant with Jack's child?" she pressed lightly. Sharon closed her eyes for a moment and shrugged sadly.

"Andrea, believe me, I have no idea. Inside me there is only hope. Hope that this is our son with Andy. Hope that Andy's the father. But the uncertainty began to scare me, and I fear that I will meet with bitter reality . " she said softly. Andrea shook her head and smiled encouragingly.

"Sharon, stop to think about it. Now the only important thing is the baby. Let everyone think what they want. After the birth, we'll do a DNA test and find out who the father is, although I know that this is Andy from the start." she said firmly. Sharon nodded and hugged her tightly. To have such a loyal friend as Andrea was the best consolation. At night, Sharon sat on her bed and wrote in her diary. She just needed to share her feelings.

"I'm afraid. I have a terrible fear. My fear grows with every hour, with every minute and as if I'm in a maze with no exit. The only thing I want is to know the truth. I've committed a terrible sin, a mortal sin. I'm afraid. I sincerely hope Andy is the father of my child, but the fact that Jack may also be the father makes me feel terrible. I know that Andy will never forgive me, and he is right. I hurt him a lot and undeserved. He loved me very much and he still loves me but I hate this coldness between us. I hope that this child is Andy's. I want to have a happy family with Andy and give him a chance to be a father again. He's already lost one son, I can't let him lose another one. Even if he never forgive me, let it be Andy's child ... Let this child be ours ... Let this be a result of our great love, love that will always be as strong as before ..."


	11. Chapter 11

The months passed quickly and imperceptibly. Sharon tried to forget about her pain and mistakes that were the reason for her breakup with Andy. Now she tried to think only for her baby and she couldn't wait to hug her son very soon. She consulted with Dr. Julie who had confirmed that everything with the baby is fine. Sharon was grateful because under all this stress, she was afraid for her baby. As always, Andrea and Rusty were the only ones who were beside her throughout this difficult period. Perhaps Sharon has understood that she is not twenty-five. She wasn't as young as before. While she was entering the ninth month of her pregnancy, the coldness between her and Andy continued the same way. As much as she hated to be away from him, Sharon tried to not take unnecessary discussions with him, as it didn't matter. One morning, Sharon was arranging the baby clothes in the nursery with Andrea, while Rusty was in college.

"Sharon, I can't believe you still work in this state." she said unhappily, taking baby clothes in hand. Sharon smiled slightly and patted her belly.

"You know, I love my job and I've always loved. When I had Emily and Ricky I was too young and then I didn't have time to devote to them. Jack was away and I was alone. I had to go back to work immediately. but this time I'll devote all my time to my son. This time will be different and I know that. So, I'll work to the end. " she said firmly. Andrea shook her head and shrugged.

"Yeah, maybe you're right, but this time nothing will be so different. This time, Andy is away from you and you're alone again. I am your friend and seeing you so sad, I feel bad." she said softly. Sharon left the baby clothes in the crib and took a deep breath. Abndrea was absolutely right. And this time she was alone, but this was her mistake. If she'd told the truth to Andy at the beginning, now she wouldn't have this problem.

"Andrea, you're absolutely right. But the mistake is mine. Andy has the right to behave so coldly to me. I lied to him terribly. He was right. I don't even know if it's Andy's child or Jack's." she said sadly. Andrea hushed quietly and squeezed her shoulder.

"Sharon, calm down. But I still think Andy is the father and he really will come back to you. Trust me, he won't abandon his son. He is not Jack." she said encouragingly. Sharon shrugged.

"Yes, he is not Jack. Maybe that's why everything seems more difficult. But I still love Andy with my whole heart. Whether he'll come back to me or not, I want this child to be his." she confessed and went to the living room. Andrea followed her and stood before her, seeing how tired she is.

"Sharon, it may be better for you to be at home. Look, you look tired and pale. It's not good for you to work in your state." she pressed lightly. Sharon took a deep breath and shook her head.

"Andrea, stop worrying. I'm completely fine. Today I'll be in the office if you come to talk this afternoon." she assured. Andrea nodded with a smile and agree. After Andrea left, Sharon decided to rest before going to work. She really needed this. During this time, Andy was having breakfast together with his daughter, who had decided to visit her father. She loved to spend her time with him, especially after the horror with Sharon. She knew how hurt is her father and as if she wanted to comfort him. But seeing that he constantly thinks about Sharon, she felt worse. She couldn't believe that her father continues to think of Sharon, anyway.

"Dad, the boys love you very much. Even they spend more time with you than their grandfather." Nicole said with a grin. Andy smiled softly, but if his smile was sad. He squeezed her hand.

"I know, honey. I also love to spend my time with them. They're like your truly children, then they are my grandchildren too, right? The boys are great. They make me go back. I feel happy when I'm with them . " he admitted, sipping his coffee. Nicole smiled slightly and looked at her father more carefully. She could feel his sadness.

"Dad, are you sure? You say you're happy, but I can see that you're not. What happens to you? I decided to visit you because I can see that you haven't slept all night or maybe a couple of nights. Am I right? " she asked gently strictly. Andy took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Who cares? Yes, I admit. I haven't slept for nearly three days since I can't sleep." he said quietly. Nicole's eyes widened. She couldn't believe that her father hadn't slept for three nights.

"Dad, why are you doing this? I'm concerned about you. Why do you say that?" she asked unhappily. Andy squeezed her shoulder and gave her a weak smile.

"Nicole, there are things that a person can't forget. You know very well what I'm talking about. When I talk I mean everything that happened between me and Sharon. You don't know how hard it is to be near and far at the same time with the person you love. I love Sharon, but the fact that she lied to me in this terrible way makes me be away from her. I've gotten used to the idea of this son and after so many months, I realized it was all a lie and nothing more. " he said sadly. Nicole looked at her father sadly.

"Dad, please, stop thinking about it. Sharon is to blame for everything. He made you very sad. You're already sure that this child is not yours. Then why do you still think of her? I know you love her but what she made have no forgiveness. " she said firmly. Andy pursed his lips and shrugged.

"No, Nicole. I'm not sure. More precisely, Sharon is not sure whether this child is mine or Jack's. But whatever happens, I don't think I can forgive her. It hurt me deeply and I can never forgive her. " he said decided. Nicole looked at him confused.

"So, does this mean that if that child is yours you will come back to Sharon?" she asked to be sure. For Andy this was a terribly difficult. He didn't know how to respond and what to say. As if that question had no answer.

"Nicole, believe me, if this child is mine, I won't leave him. If he is my son, I will always be with him whatever happens. In fact, I no longer have hope for this, but if this child is mine I'll accept my responsibilities."he said flatly. Nicole smiled slightly. Of course, if this child is her brother, she would accept it. But she thought that she would never be able to forgive Sharon. Several hours later, Sharon and Andy were working. Sharon was sitting in her office as usual while Andy was trying to find other clues about the case that they follow. Provenza looked at his friend carefully and approached him.

"Hey, Flynn, is everything okay?" he asked anxiously. Andy took a deep breath and nodded slightly.

"Yes, absolutely everything. Life is great." he said sarcastically. Provenza shook his head and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Why are you talking like that? I'm just worried about you. I don't want to ask anything about Sharon, don't worry." he said calmly. Andy rolled his eyes, sighed wearily and unhappily. He just didn't want to hear anything about Sharon.

"Stop talking about Sharon, please." he said indifferently and continue to work until Provenza returned to his desk. During this time, Detective Sykes was in Sharon's office. Sharon felt a slight pain in her belly and she panicked.

"Captain, are you okay? You want me to call someone?" she asked anxiously. Sharon took shallow breaths and shook her head.

"No, Amy, I'm fine. Don't worry." she assured with a smile and rubbed her belly. Amy nodded and put the folder she was holding onto her desk.

"Captain, it remains very little time. Perhaps you're very excited to be a mother again after so many years." she said with a grin. Sharon smiled slightly and leaned back.

"Absolutely. I can't wait to hug my son. It'll be very soon." she said happily. Amy smiled softly, but she'd like her boss be happier. She could see that Sharon is not as happy as it should be. In the evening, Sharon decided to go home earlier, as Dr. Julie didn't let her work. She was just stubborn. Tonight was very important for Andy. Tonight he would go to AA meeting. He just needed it, he wanted to share his sadness. Finally, he came and stood in front of the others. He cleared his throat, and greeted everyone ready to talk.

"Hi, I'm Andy and I'm an alcoholic I've been sober for 15 years but a few months ago, the woman I love with all my heart broke all my life into a thousand pieces. Since then I can't stop thinking about drinking. Yes, I know this is a terrible thing and I am ashamed. But I can't forget my pain and at the same time I know that I shouldn't grab the bottle again. No, I'm not drunk, I only thought about it, but then I decided that even it can't stop my pain. "He said sadly. The group listened carefully. Andy felt a little better. On the other hand, Sharon and Rusty were having dinner together.

"Sharon, today my day was great. You care about me, but I also care. I hope you're not too tired." he said anxiously. Sharon smiled softly and took his hand.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. My day was normal as ever." Rusty nodded and sighed.

"Sharon, when will you stop working? I mean that you're nine months pregnant. Shouldn't you stop?" he asked immediately. Sharon took a deep breath and leaned back, putting her hand on her belly.

"Rusty, of course I won't work. When the baby is born I should be home all day. I want to work a little before my maternity." she assured with a smile. Rusty smiled contentedly. He couldn't hide the fact that he is also excited about this baby. After his AA meeting, Andy met with Provenza, as he was calling him like crazy for hours. He looked at him sternly, showing his phone.

"So where the hell are you? I'm trying to reach you for hours!" Provenza almost shouted.

"Stop shouting old man. I was in AA meeting. I just needed AA meeting." he said discontented. Provenza took a deep breath and shook his head.

"Well, at least you were there. Thank God, you stopped to think that alcohol can heal wounds that even time can't." he said sternly. Andy rolled his eyes, and sighed discontented.

"Well, stop giving me advice. I'll see you tomorrow." he said quickly and got into his car on the way home. Sharon was fast asleep when suddenly she felt the same pain again. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes slowly, rubbing her belly. She had a few weeks her term, but as if her contractions had begun. She was worried about her baby more than ever.

The next day, in the evening, somehow Sharon and Andy were alone in the department. The whole team were on a crime scene, but somehow Andy didn't want to participate, knowing that Sharon would stay completely alone. No, she didn't want to talk to her, but he just needed to be here. Sharon, however, felt a desire to talk with him again in private. So she took off her glasses and put them on her desk. With slow steps, she walked over to Andy's desk. Andy looked at her coldly and took a deep breath, standing in front of her. Sharon looked at him with innocence.

"Sharon, what do you want?" he asked quietly, continuing to look at her coldly.

"Andy, please, stop treating me this way. I feel terrible when you're away. I can't stand this terrible coldness. I love you." she admitted quietly with a sad look. Andy took a deep breath.

"You ruined everything that was between us. I still love you, but this doesn't matter. You lied to me terribly. You lied to me, Sharon. I can't forgive that." he said firmly and swallowed the lump in his throat. Sharon was ready to give him an answer, but she couldn't, feeling strong contractions. In fact, she had a mild contractions all day, but she hadn't told anyone. She almost screamed in pain as Andy took her gently. He was more worried than ever.

"Sharon, are you okay? Do you want me to call Dr. Julie?" he asked anxiously, forgetting about everything for a moment. Sharon took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment.

"No, Andy, please don't leave me alone. I need you. Don't leave me alone right now." she said quietly, looking at him imploringly. Andy looked at her closely and anxiously. He didn't know what to do at this time ...


	12. Chapter 12

Andy drove quickly and carefully to the hospital. He didn't know why he helped Sharon after all this and knowing that this child isn't his, but he just loved Sharon and wanted to help her, even if he never forgive her. Sharon also didn't like that. Andy was behaving coldly with her for months and now he suddenly helped her. She took shallow breaths, but the contractions were getting stronger and more frequent. On the other hand, the team was back in the department and all were surprised, as Sharon and Andy weren't there. Provenza grabbed his phone and tried to call Andy, but he didn't answer. This made Provenza doubt. Probably, they were together.

"Sharon, are you okay?" Andy asked, looking at her with concern and driving in the same speed to the hospital. He wanted them to arrive on time. Sharon took a deep breath and looked at Andy more confused than ever.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you helping me? You were always rude to me for months. Now what's the difference?" she asked with anger. Andy can't hear anything like that now. He was close to the hospital and he looked to Sharon, occasionally.

"Because you're in labor and I can't leave you alone in this condition. Whether that child is mine or not, I want and need to help you." he said firmly, pausing in front of the hospital. Sharon couldn't speak because of the strong contractions. She couldn't believe that all this must happen now. To her term there were couple of weeks, but it seems her son had decided to appear earlier. Andy immediately helped Sharon to get out of the car and they went inside the hospital. After Sharon was admitted to the maternity ward, Andy decided to check his phone. Seeing 15 missed calls from Provenza, he sighed wearily and decided to inform him.

"Flynn, where are you? I'm trying to reach you for hours!" Provenza screamed.

"Stop yelling old man. I'm in the hospital." he said dissatisfied.

"In the hospital? Why? Are you all right?" he asked immediately.

"Yes, I'm fine, but Sharon's in the maternity ward. I think she'll give birth any moment." he explained hastily. Provenza almost choked hearing this. The whole team was looking at him closely.

"My God, Flynn! I'll come there, wait for me." he said hastily and inform the rest of the team. During this time, Andy decided to wait in the waiting room and decided to call Rusty and Andrea as they probably would like to be close to Sharon. Andy doesn't know how he felt at that moment. Different emotions went through him. The waiting was killing him, although he couldn't understand why. Sharon had lied and he wasn't sure whether this child is his. He didn't know why he's so excited. A few minutes later, Andrea and Rusty came together and approached Andy.

"Andy, where's Sharon?" Andrea asked immediately.

"Andy, tell us that Sharon and the baby are fine." Rusty said breathlessly, worried. Andy took a deep breath and put his hands in his pockets, then shrugged.

"Calm down. Sharon is inside. I have no idea whether she and her baby are fine. But the doctor will probably inform us." he assured them. Andrea and Rusty sat in the waiting room with Andy, waiting for news. At this point, Provenza also arrived at the hospital, panted and sat next to Andy.

"So, how are Sharon and the baby?" he asked anxiously, turning his attention to Andy. Andy rolled his eyes, dissatisfied and took a deep breath.

"Why is everyone asking me? I have no idea, the doctor will inform us soon." he answered. Andrea looked at Andy doubtful.

"I can't believe that you just helped Sharon and brought her here." she said sarcastically. Andy looked at her angrily.

"Andrea, I'm not a bad person. I just helped her. She was in labor and I had to help her. I couldn't leave her alone." he said angrily. Rusty looked at his watch. He was eager to take information about Sharon and the baby. While they waited to learn something about Sharon and the baby, Nicole tried to call his father, not knowing that his phone is switched off. The boys were asleep in their rooms and Dean decided to devote his time to his wife, but seeing how fluster is Nicole, he couldn't smile. He squeezed her shoulder and looked at her carefully. She threw her phone on the table angrily.

"Nicole, honey, what's wrong? You look fluster." he noted with concern. Nicole took a deep breath and shook her head.

"I'm trying to reach my dad, but his phone is switched off and it makes me doubt it." she admitted. Dean looked at her confused.

"To doubt? Why?" he asked, wanting to know why.

"Let's not discuss it any more. I feel tired." she said dissatisfied, and went into the bedroom. Dean sighed wearily and went after her. Andy was shaking with excitement. He didn't even know why he's so excited. He shouldn't be so excited, knowing that Sharon lied to him and that this child might not be his. After a few minutes, the nurse approached them with the little baby in her arms. Everyone was enthralled by the little baby boy, even at the same moment - especially Andy.

"Congratulations! Who is the baby's father?" the nurse asked.

"Andy Flynn." Provenza responded immediately, showing Andy. Andy glared at him and turned his attention to the nurse.

"No, I'm not ... Actually ... Uh ..." he didn't know what to say. The nurse smiled slightly and immediately handed the baby to Andy, who was terribly surprised. He didn't expect to take this little baby in his arms. But whether it was his son? It was a mystery ... Provenza, Andrea and Rusty smiled, looking at little baby boy who was in Andy's arms. Andy couldn't, he wouldn't want, but he smiled and even kissed the baby gently, surprising everyone around him. Andrea and Provenza looked at each other grinning while Rusty couldn't take his eyes off from his little brother - like Andy. Andy felt strange. As if that child wasn't at all strange. As if that was his son, the son for which he dreamed of. After Dr. Julie had said that Sharon and the baby are well, they were all sighed with relief. Now Sharon was holding her son in her arms. Andrea and Rusty were with her while Andy and Provenza had gone without seeing Sharon.

"Sharon, he'll be a handsome man." Andrea said looking at the little baby boy. Sharon chuckled softly and kissed her son gently.

"He is my little angel." she said softly. Rusty sat next to Sharon and stroked the baby with a smile.

"Hey, Sharon, he's so handsome. I am glad that he is a boy because my team needs more boys." he said softly and smiled slightly. Sharon grinned and shook her head. When Rusty went for a cup of tea, Andrea decided to talk to Sharon about Andy and his first contact with the baby.

"Sharon, you should have seen the moment Andy took the baby in his arms." she said with a grin. Sharon's eyes widened and she looked at Andrea more confused than ever.

"Andrea, what do you mean? Why Andy will hold the baby, saying that it is not his?" she asked, reasonably. Andrea sighed.

"The nurse asked who the father is and when Provenza replied that this is Andy, she handed the baby to him." she said immediately. Sharon closed her eyes for a moment and looked at her litle son sadly.

"The fact that he took my son in his arms means nothing. I'm still not sure if he is the father or Jack." she admitted sadly and wiped her tears. Andrea hushed quietly and squeezed her shoulder.

"Sharon, I am confident that Andy's the father. Look at Nicholas. I don't know about you, but when I looked at him he looks like Andy." she said with a smile reliably. Sharon smiled slightly and stroked her little son gently. On the other hand, Andy was with Provenza in his apartment. They'd spent a stressful night. Provenza looked at his friend with a smile and squeezed his shoulder.

"I feel that you still think about the baby." he said quietly. Andy took a deep breath and shook his head.

"Of course not. I just felt weird taking this baby in my arms." he admitted thoughtfully. Provenza nodded slightly.

"And the baby felt pretty comfortable in your embrace. Andy, don't get me wrong, but I felt as if it was your son. It is likely that Nicholas is your son." he said softly and reassuringly. Andy shrugged.

"Louie, if Nicholas is my son, I'd be very happy but this will not make me forgive Sharon." he admitted. Provenza nodded understandable. He could understand his friend. It was a difficult situation. A few weeks later, Sharon finally could be home with her little son who had brought much joy in her life and had made her forget her problems - even for her problems with Andy. Andrea loved to visit Sharon and the little Nicholas. Rusty, however, loved spending time with the little baby. He loved Nicholas as his brother. One morning, Sharon slept with her son when her phone rang. She quickly grabbed her phone to not wake the baby. Seeing that this is Andrea, she sighed. She immediately sent a message to her and took her son in her arms, the moment in which he began to cry. Sharon felt tired and she could understand how it was difficult to be completely alone. Andy was away and it made her feel worse. She quickly breastfeed her son, then she went into the nursery and put him in the crib. She kissed her son gently and went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast, but Rusty had to see friends before college and he left quickly. Sharon prepare breakfast for her and decided to rest while the baby sleeps. A few hours later, Andrea had come and now Sharon told how is the maternity.

"I feel terrible, Andrea. Yes, my son makes me forget about everything, but I feel tired. I'm not as young as before. Emily and Ricky want to visit me next week. They are excited to see their little brother, but I don't want them to learn about all this between me and Andy. If they know the truth ... "Sharon was unable to finish her thought. Andrea sighed and took her hand.

"Sharon, calm down. When are you going to do DNA test? We need to understand who the father is." she pressed slightly. Sharon took a deep breath and shrugged.

"Andrea, I still don't know. I want to make this test as soon as possible, but first I need to talk to Andy." she said thoughtfully.

"Then call him. Tell him that you have to talk about the DNA test." Andrea said firmly.

"He didn't answer me. How do you want to get a result?" Sharon asked dissatisfied, but behind her words there was pain. Her eyes filled with tears and she wiped her tears. Andrea squeezed her hand.

"Sharon, don't worry. He will agree anyway. And it'll be interesting when he understand that in fact Nicholas' his son not Jack's." she said firmly. Sharon smiled reliably. She hoped that Andrea was right. In the evening, Rusty took care of the little baby, while Sharon was preparing dinner. She was grateful that at least Rusty was with her. He was like her son and he loved Nicholas as his brother. She sat next to Rusty and took the baby in her arms. Rusty pouted.

"Sharon, you took Nicholas why?" he asked dissatisfied. Sharon smiled slightly and squeezed his shoulder.

"Rusty, dinner is ready and besides, I have to feed my baby. You'll hold him again later. Come on, let's have dinner." she replied softly. Rusty agreed and went into the kitchen, while Sharon fed her son. Sharon could feel the emptiness inside her. She hoped that Andy's the father and that they can have another chance with their son. On the other hand, Andy kept thinking about Sharon and the baby. He'd loved this baby right from the start, and he sincerely hoped that Nicholas was his son. He still loved Sharon, but he couldn't forget about her deception. Sharon went to her bedroom together with her son and lay on the bed carefully, looking with a smile at the baby.

"Andrea is right. When I look at you, you look like Andy. What do you want to tell me sunshine? Maybe Andy is your father?" she murmured softly, smiling at her little baby. The night passed calmly, but the next morning, Sharon was about to meet another problem. Rusty was in college and she was totally alone with the baby. Nicholas wouldn't stop crying and it made Sharon to worry very much. She couldn't understand the reason why the little baby's crying, but Sharon couldn't watch her son in this way anymore. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Sharon left her baby on the sofa carefully and cautiously opened the door. Opening the door, however, her eyes widened and she fell into shock, seeing Andy front of her. Andy looked at her with the same coldness.

"Andy ... What are you doing here?" she asked softly, as if indifferently. Andy was ready to answer, but hearing the baby crying, he panicked.

"Sharon, why Nicholas is crying?" he asked anxiously and without saying anything more, he rushed inside, leaving Sharon in surprise again ...


End file.
